I don't remember
by Lost Witch
Summary: Phoebe disappeared when Piper and Leo were Up There between season 2 and 3 and for 2 years everyone though she was dead but now fate bring the sister together again. Cole and Paige are in the story too.
1. Prologue

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
Story: This is my first story, it's an idea I got watching a movie about amnesia. It's mostly a Phoebe/Cole story. Phoebe disappeared when Piper and Leo were Up There between season 2 and 3 and for 2 years everyone though she was dead. What leads to Phoebe disappearance? And why did she lose her memory? The story will switch from present time and past time and might be a little difficult to follow for the first chapters, but everything will be explain. I know were I am going with the story but since my first language is French, it will take some time between the update and don't be too hard for the grammar error please.  
  
Prologue: two years ago  
  
Belthazor was walking somewhere in the Underworld, advancing confidently in the dark path, his passion for the old books and history of the Underworld had given him a knowledge of this world that no other demon can pretend to. Strange that sometime he just prefer walking, instead of shimmering... a reminder of his human half. But tonight was special, he finally got something he wanted for a long time, his freedom; young demon must serve the Triad for 100 years and he had been a loyal servant, but now he was free to achieve his personals goals. Suddenly he stops, he had heard something, he advance slowly, ready to launch an energy ball then he saw her. A beautiful woman sitting on the ground, tears on her face and shivering. She was obviously under shock, probably some demon got her here to kill her but she escaped... something in her was appealing him. He got closer and sees a bracelet on her arm. Phoebe, he calls softly. She raise her head and look at him You know me he shook his head, then why did you call me Phoebe, it's the name on your bracelet, isn't it your name? , I don't know... I don't remember .... 


	2. Chapter 1: Present time

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
Story: This is my first story, it's an idea I got watching a movie about amnesia. It's mostly a Phoebe/Cole story. Phoebe disappeared when Piper and Leo were Up There between season 2 and 3 and for 2 years everyone though she was dead. What leads to Phoebe disappearance? And why did she lose her memory? The story will switch from present time and past time and might be a little difficult to follow for the first chapters, but everything will be explain. I know were I am going with the story but since my first language is French, it will take some time between the update and don't be too hard for the grammar error please.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: present time  
  
Prue, Piper, Paige and Leo were around the BOS in the attic. Prue was flipping through the book with no result, she close the book with a sigh.  
  
-There's nothing in the book about that amulet.  
  
-The Elders don't know very much, the amulet is very ancient and had been separated in 6 pieces and given to 6 powerful witches of the coven of Voltana. This coven was based in England and is the oldest coven we heard about, he disappear almost a millennium ago and the Elders have no idea of what happens to the amulets. They don't even know where the amulet comes from.  
  
-But they want us to go and find them! Piper said with annoyance.  
  
-Piper, the Elders don't know the power of that amulet but it obviously save Rhonda's life, when the warlock attacked so it's powerful, and if a warlock or a demon collects all the pieces...  
  
-We understand Leo, interrupt Prue, but how are we going to find the other pieces? We have no clue and why didn't you bring the first one here?  
  
-Well, that's a problem, Rhonda doesn't want to give the amulet away, her mother make her promise to keep the 'treasure of the family' and to pass it only to another member of the family before she died, and the amulet is a part of her family treasure.  
  
-Great, said Paige.  
  
-Rhonda is the last descendant of her family so maybe if you talk to her, she will accept to pass it to you.  
  
- She is 80 years old now and with these warlocks trying to steal the amulet, we better hurray before they attack her again. Said Piper.  
  
-Ok let's go, announce Prue, Paige can you orb us there? I don't think we can wait for a plane to the U.K.  
  
-Yeah, no problem.  
  
-I will inform the Elders, be careful add Leo giving a kiss to Piper.  
  
Paige orb to a little village in the U.K. where Rhonda Appleby was living in an old manor. Finding the Appleby manor was easy, it was almost a castle with a big garden, just outside the village but with the time difference with San Francisco it was late at night. The sisters walk to the front door and decide to ring anyway, but the bell was broken and when they hear some noise from inside, Prue flung the door open. The noise was coming from the floor so they take the stairs. In one of the room they found Rhonda knock out and the chain around her neck was broken.  
  
-Damn it, we are too late, said Prue.  
  
Suddenly they here another noise, this time coming from downstairs, so they hurray to the stairs and found a warlock fighting with woman while a man, a demon they figured seeing him shimmer, was battling with 3 others warlocks.  
  
-Maybe we are not too late finally said Piper, exploding one of the warlocks before he attack her.  
  
-Amulet please, asks Paige, and the piece of amulet appears in her hand.  
  
The first warlock send a fireball to the woman but like knocking an invisible wall the fireball get back to the warlock killing him, while the demon get rid of the last warlock. The woman turn around and Prue and Piper stare at her with disbelief.  
  
-Phoebe, exclaim Piper.  
  
The demon take a step toward Phoebe and Prue flung him to the wall. A fireball appears in Phoebe's hand.  
  
-One move and your dead! Phoebe said coldly. 


	3. Chapter 2: Past time manor

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
Story: This is my first story, it's an idea I got watching a movie about amnesia. It's mostly a Phoebe/Cole story. Phoebe disappeared when Piper and Leo were Up There between season 2 and 3 and for 2 years everyone though she was dead. What leads to Phoebe disappearance? And why did she lose her memory? The story will switch from present time and past time and might be a little difficult to follow for the first chapters, but everything will be explain. I know were I am going with the story but since my first language is French, it will take some time between the update and don't be too hard for the grammar error please.  
  
Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviews my story. I really appreciate so please keep reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: past time  
  
"Darrel did you find something new?"  
  
"No, I am sorry Prue, nobody see her. Did you heard from Piper?"  
  
"No, call me if you found anything." Prue close her cell phone, and pour herself another coffee. Suddenly she hears voices in the sunroom.  
  
"Piper, thank God you are ok."  
  
Piper and Leo stop arguing and look at Prue. Piper feels instantly that something was wrong. Prue was a mess; she was in her pyjama and had big dark circles under her eyes.  
  
"Prue what happens?"  
  
"It's Phoebe, she disappears."  
  
"It's not the first time she stays away all night."  
  
"She is gone for two weeks Piper!"  
  
"Two. what do you mean 2 weeks? She was here yesterday."  
  
"Piper it's October, you have been gone for a month."  
  
"A month? Leo! How is it possible? We stay one lousy day Up There."  
  
"Time is different in Heaven Piper, I am not affect usually because I am a whitelighter but since I take you with me, I guess we couldn't came back at a different time."  
  
"Leo, try to locate Phoebe", asks Prue.  
  
"I'm sorry", said Leo after a moment, "I can't sense her anywhere. I will ask the Elders", he add, orbing away.  
  
Leo came back an hour later saying that the Elders weren't able to locate Phoebe either; she was out their radar like she had simply vanished. Prue and Piper tried some spell to retrieve Phoebe but no one worked. After 2 weeks they had lost every hopes of seeing their sister again. Piper was devastated; she blamed herself because she wasn't there. One morning doing the inventory at the club she serve herself a couple of drinks and got a headache.  
  
"Where are those damn pain killer? I know, I go and buy some at the drugstore down the street", she said heading to P3 exit.  
  
On the street Piper still looking in her purse for the painkiller stumble and fall.  
  
"Are you ok?" Said someone behind her.  
  
"Yeah, I think."  
  
"Let me help you up."  
  
"Wow, everything is spinning."  
  
"Here my car is just there, why don't you come and sit for a moment."  
  
"Thanks", said Piper after a while, "I had a headache and was going to the drugstore to buy some painkiller."  
  
"Well I am glad to have helped you. It's part of my job."  
  
"What?" Said Piper surprise.  
  
"Well I am a social worker, well assistant social worker for now. My name is Paige Matthews."  
  
"Piper Halliwell, I am the owner or P3, the club."  
  
"Really, I got there a couple of time with some friends, and we had a great time. You know, maybe you should go home, I could drive you if you want."  
  
"I don't want to abuse."  
  
"I don't mind I swear."  
  
Paige took Piper home and they discuss all the way. For the first time since her comeback Piper was smiling. She invites Paige to come in and offer her a coffee. They were in the kitchen when Prue got home.  
  
"Piper, oh sorry, we'll talk later."  
  
"Prue this is Paige, she help me when I fall on the street earlier."  
  
"Well thanks Paige; I am Prue, Piper's older sister."  
  
"Glad to meet you."  
  
A big boom upstairs stops the conversation. Prue run to the living room follow by Piper and Paige, an ugly demon was running after the Book of shadow. When he sees the sister the demon throw an energy ball to them but Prue use her power to change the direction and Piper try to freeze the demon but he was immune. He was getting closer to the book when Paige calls.  
  
"Book please", and the book magically appears in her hand. 


	4. Chapter 3: Present time

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
Story: This is my first story, it's an idea I got watching a movie about amnesia. It's mostly a Phoebe/Cole story. Phoebe disappeared when Piper and Leo were Up There between season 2 and 3 and for 2 years everyone though she was dead. What leads to Phoebe disappearance? And why did she lose her memory? The story will switch from present time and past time and might be a little difficult to follow for the first chapters, but everything will be explain. I know were I am going with the story but since my first language is French, it will take some time between the update and don't be too hard for the grammar error please.  
  
Note: I rewrite this chapter twice and I'm still not satisfied (if I wait to be satisfied you'll never read the end of the story) so sorry if it sucks but I'm really not good to express emotion. Thank you for the review it's really helping to know that people are waiting for the next chapter. The next chapter will be post Monday.  
  
Chapter 3: Present time  
  
"Phoebe it's me, Prue, don't you recognize me?"  
  
"Why should I recognize you?" asked Phoebe puzzled.  
  
"We are your sisters Phoebe", answered Prue.  
  
"Sisters", repeat Phoebe confused. She dissolves the fireball and looks at Cole, uncertain.  
  
"It's a possibility", said Cole "they are powerful witches like you."  
  
"You really don't recognize us", asked Prue taken aback by her sister reaction.  
  
"I can't, I don't remember anything about my past before the last 2 years."  
  
Piper was starring at Phoebe; she couldn't believe that she was there. Phoebe's last words finally sink in.  
  
"You have lost your memory?"  
  
"Yeah", replied Phoebe softly.  
  
"Probably demon work", said Prue giving a hard look at Cole, "but that doesn't matter, if evil did that we can undo it, Leo can try to heal your memory or we will find a spell."  
  
"Who is this Leo?" questioned Phoebe.  
  
"It's our whitelighter honey", answered Prue, "you will meet him as soon as we get home and he."  
  
"I am not going with you" interrupt Phoebe taking a step back.  
  
"Phoebe, of course you are coming home with us, we are your sisters", argued Prue.  
  
"NO you are not, I don't know you, you are perfect strangers to me", cry out Phoebe, "Cole let's get out of here", she added reaching for Cole's arm.  
  
"No, Phoebe no, please,» cries Piper, "Please we won't push you, but you can't disappear again. I can't lose my baby sister again."  
  
Phoebe hesitates a while looking the 3 sisters alternatively. "I am not going with you anywhere" she finally said.  
  
"It's ok, just give us a chance. I am Piper, your older sister and the quiet one out there is Paige, our little sister and this is Prue our elder, she is a little bossy but she is the best big sister in the world" explained Piper.  
  
Phoebe smile "and I am really Phoebe, I wasn't sure it was my name but I am glad, I don't think I can get use to another name."  
  
"What made you think it was your name?" asked Prue.  
  
"It's written on my bracelet" answer Phoebe showing the bracelet.  
  
"We bought it for you on your last anniversary" said Piper.  
  
"We can't stay here any longer, the old witch can woke up any moment" said Cole breaking in.  
  
"Phoebe please come with us,» begged Prue afraid to lose her sister again.  
  
"No, but I will be at this hotel, suite 720" she said giving an hotel card to Piper, "you can come tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"We will be there,» answered Piper.  
  
Cole put his arms around Phoebe and they shimmer away.  
  
"We shouldn't have let her go with him", said Prue, "you should have freeze him Piper and Paige could have orb us to the manor."  
  
"Like she would have let me orb her, she has reflection in case you didn't notice!"  
  
"Prue, if we force her we are going to lose her for good", added Piper.  
  
"How could she trust a demon over her sisters?" asked Prue restraining her tears.  
  
"Because she don't remember you, but she will. Now lets go home", said Paige.  
  
In the hotel suite Phoebe and Cole shimmer in.  
  
"I don't know what to think about that", sighed Phoebe.  
  
"Don't you want to know about your past", asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah, I guess"  
  
"That's not an answer Phoebe"  
  
"Well I don't have a better one. I mean, I never remember anything, not even a glint in two years, I had given up any hope to retrieve my memory and there they are, MY sisters, and I don't feel any connection to them, they are strangers"  
  
"There's nothing that force you to meet them again if you don't want, it's your choice"  
  
"I know, but in another hand, I put them through a lot already, did you see Piper face? She was so hurt by my reaction."  
  
"Then meet them tomorrow and you will see what happens next, you don't have to decide everything tonight."  
  
"Yeah, thanks", said Phoebe. "Now if I can just stop thinking about it"  
  
"Well, I can help you get concentrate on something else", said Cole with a mischievous smile.  
  
"Really! What could that be" tease Phoebe, putting her arms around Cole's neck while he lifted her off the ground. 


	5. Chapter 4: Past time Underworld

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
Story: This is my first story, it's an idea I got watching a movie about amnesia. It's mostly a Phoebe/Cole story. Phoebe disappeared when Piper and Leo were Up There between season 2 and 3 and for 2 years everyone though she was dead. What leads to Phoebe disappearance? And why did she lose her memory? The story will switch from present time and past time and might be a little difficult to follow for the first chapters, but everything will be explain. I know were I am going with the story but since my first language is French, it will take some time between the update and don't be too hard for the grammar error please.  
  
Chapter 4: Past time  
  
Phoebe awakes and looks around her. She recognises nothing, but that wasn't the hardest thing, it was inside her, inside her head this big dark hole that used to be her memory. She remembered following that man here yesterday, she was breathing hardly and he gave her something to drink, after that she passed out. She rises on the bed and takes another look around. It was a strange place, like a cavern but not so dark, the light comes from the other room so Phoebe gets up and walks through the doorway.  
  
"Good morning, did you sleep well?" ask the man smiling at her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you hungry? I have some coffee and muffins on the table there."  
  
"Oh thanks, I'm starving", said Phoebe starting to eat a muffin. "How should I call you, mystery man?" She asked.  
  
"Cole, Cole Turner», he answered with a smile. "Do you remember who you are now?"  
  
"No, nothing." She felt weak suddenly, she didn't know who she was or where she lived, she was alone and scared.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Cole noticing her trouble.  
  
"How can I be ok, I don't remember anything and I have no place to go."  
  
Cole looks at her and like last night he feels the awkward need to protect her. What was so special about her he muttered to himself?  
  
"You can stay here,» he announced.  
  
"You are a nice man." Commented Phoebe.  
  
Cole laugh sarcastically "I am far from a nice man".  
  
"Well you are nice for me", retorted Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
Phoebe takes a look around; she was in a large room, with a big couch, a large table and a couple of chairs, a big closet in a corner and a little table with black candles in the other corner. Nothing on the wall except for the candles that illuminated the place. That main room was opening in 3 others rooms, one was where she slept and one was leading to the dark underpass where Cole found her last night. Phoebe walks to the last room that was kind of library with shelves full of ancient books and a big comfortable chair.  
  
"You live in a very strange place", commented Phoebe.  
  
"It's call the Underworld" Cole said watching Phoebe's reaction very closely.  
  
"I can't think of a better name for a place like this", she simply replies.  
  
"I have some errands to run, do you think you can stay here alone for a while?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah, of course. you don't have a bath here by any chance?" said Phoebe.  
  
"Sort of, not the big comfort though, come I'll show you." Answered Cole and he leads Phoebe to a corner of the bedroom protected by a curtain. Behind the curtain was the Underworld version of a bathroom; the washbasin and the bath were dig in the rock and linked to a tank of water, luckily the toilet was more normal and a mirror was hang over the washbasin. There were also two shelves with towels, soap, shampoo and shaving products. "That's it, think it will work?"  
  
"Well I don't really have a choice so I'll make it work." Declared Phoebe.  
  
"I will bring you some clothes when I get back", added Cole before leaving the room.  
  
After her bath, Phoebe felt better, she decided to explore Cole's library; it took her a while to find a book written in English since almost all the books were written in Latin or some other old language that she didn't recognise. When Cole came back after a few hours he found her in the couch reading the book.  
  
" Interesting book?" he questioned.  
  
"Very interesting in fact", she answered, "it talks about the Underworld."  
  
"And?" He asked, unsure.  
  
"Well, it says that demons and warlocks live in the Underworld but not humans."  
  
"That's true", said Cole.  
  
"So?" ask Phoebe.  
  
"So what?" answer Cole looking her in the eyes.  
  
"Are you a warlock?" Phoebe asked not breaking the eyes contact.  
  
"No. I am half demon, half human." He answered finally.  
  
"You don't look like a demon", protested Phoebe.  
  
"It's my human form," he explained smiling. "I bought you some clothes and other woman things", he added handing her a bag.  
  
"Thanks, so what do you look like in you demon form?" she asked curious.  
  
"You don't want to know that, and I don't want to scare you more than you are."  
  
"I'm not scare of you, why would I be? If you wanted to kill me, you would have done it already." She remarked. "Not that I understand why you are helping me", she added.  
  
"I don't know myself, I have always trust my instincts, and they are telling me to protect you." Cole answered. "You are safe with me."  
  
Phoebe smiled; yes she was safe with him that was the only thing that she knew for sure.  
  
A couple of day later, they were eating Chinese food for dinner and talking about everything. Phoebe was slowly getting used to not remember anything and also to see Cole used magic.  
  
"If you want, I can't take you to the real world tomorrow, we could look for missing people at a police station, if you have a family, the probably reported you missing by now. You can be from anywhere in the world so it will not be that easy." Said Cole.  
  
"You just have to take me there, I will take care of myself", answered Phoebe coldly walking to the bedroom.  
  
"Phoebe did I say something wrong?" Asked Cole, surprised by her reaction. "I just want to help you get your memory back."  
  
"Yeah, so you can will get rid of me", she muttered to herself, but Cole who was following her, understood.  
  
"Phoebe", he sighed, "I don't want to get rid of you, I like having you here."  
  
"Really", she said softly turning around to face him. He was really close to her and she couldn't resist touching his cheek.  
  
Cole took her hand and led her to his lips, he kissed her fingers softly then he bent over her until their lips touched. Phoebe shivered and throws her arms around Cole's neck. He kissed her, softly at first then with a devouring passion as she responded. He lifted her and carried her to the bed. He looked at her, wanting to be sure that she wanted it too; Phoebe smiled and pulled him in a passionate kiss. 


	6. Chapter 5: Present time

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Present time  
  
Back in the manor, the sisters were sitting in the kitchen and taking a coffee when Leo orb in.  
  
"Hi sweetie" said Piper lifting her head to receive a kiss, "you wont believe whom we just saw. " She added mysteriously.  
  
"Rhonda, I hope, since that's where you were suppose to go. Did you convince her to lend you the amulet?"  
  
"We got the amulet, well we stole it back to the warlock who stole it." explain Paige.  
  
"Is Rhonda ok?" Asked Leo worried.  
  
"Yeah, she was knock out but she seemed all right." Answered Prue.  
  
"So I guess you are not talking about Rhonda." Said Leo looking at his wife.  
  
"Nope, I am talking about Phoebe." Said Piper grinning, "she is alive Leo; my sister is alive".  
  
"You saw Phoebe!" repeated Leo confused, "are you sure it was her?"  
  
"Leo!" protested Prue, "of course we are sure, I think we can recognize our sister."  
  
"I still can't sense her. It could be a shape shifter you know. Piper don't get mad", he added taking a look at her, "I just don't want you to get your heart broken."  
  
"It's her Leo, I know it, beside we are going to see her tomorrow afternoon and you are coming with us so you will see for yourself." Concluded Piper.  
  
"It's probably this demon fault, that you can't sense her." Added Prue.  
  
"What demon?» asked Leo alarmed.  
  
"Well Phoebe wasn't alone. She was with that big demon that seems overly protective with her." Said Paige.  
  
"And you didn't take her home?"  
  
"She didn't want to come Leo, she don't remember us", answered Prue with a sad smile as she leaves the kitchen.  
  
The next morning Prue flips through the Book of Shadow searching for anything to help Phoebe retrieve her memory when Leo orb in the attic.  
  
"You think that magic make her lost her memory?" he asked.  
  
"What else, if evil did it maybe you can heal her?" She answered.  
  
"Maybe, but don't keep to much hope, memory is complex."  
  
"Did you find something?" ask Piper coming in the attic followed by Paige.  
  
"No." answered Prue closing the book.  
  
"I just came to see Rhonda, she is ok, and she accepted that you keep the amulet since she wasn't able to protect it." Said Leo.  
  
"Good, but we have no idea how to find the other ones." Commented Paige.  
  
"Let's take care of Phoebe before thinking of the amulets, the Elders can wait." Said Piper.  
  
"I second that!" said Prue, "Now, it's time to go visit our sister."  
  
"I thought she said in the afternoon, it's still early in the morning", said Paige.  
  
"Not in the U.K. honey!" answered Piper.  
  
The 3 sisters and Leo orb in a back alley next to the hotel. Prue couldn't stop worrying; what if she wasn't there, what if they had lost her for good, she looks at Piper and sees the same concern in her eyes. As they exit the elevator on the 7th floor and stop behind the suite 720, Piper reach for Prue's hand and gives her a reassuring smile. Prue knocked on the door and Phoebe opened it.  
  
"You are alone?" asked Prue looking around.  
  
"Yes, and don't even think of taking advantage of that." Answered Phoebe.  
  
"I wasn't", protested Prue a little to fast.  
  
"Good, because it wouldn't work" retorted Phoebe giving her a 'you don't fool me' look.  
  
"Phoebe, this is Leo, my husband and our whitelighter", said Piper wanting to ease the tension.  
  
"Hi Phoebe, it's good to see you again" greeted Leo.  
  
"Glad to meet you" answered Phoebe. "Maybe we should sit down", she added leading them to the couch while she seat on the loveseat.  
  
"I took some picture with me" said Piper sitting beside Phoebe, "this is Gram; she is the one that took care of us after mom died."  
  
Phoebe looks at the picture closely. "She seems to be a nice person", she commented finally.  
  
"That's a picture of our house, we grew up there", said Piper showing Phoebe the next photo.  
  
"It's looks beautiful."  
  
"And this is one of the 3 of us."  
  
"Why Paige isn't on the photo?" asked Phoebe after a moment.  
  
"Paige is our half sister, we found out about her two years ago, just after you disappeared." Prue explained.  
  
"So you and me never met?" questioned Phoebe looking at Paige.  
  
"No, you are as much a stranger to me that we are for you" Paige answered.  
  
Phoebe smiled at Paige before taking another look at the picture. "I'm sorry Piper, I know you have hoped that the photo will jingle my memory."  
  
"It's not your fault Phoebe." Said Piper, "We think that maybe Leo can heal your memory."  
  
"It will only work if the memory loss is cause by a physical wound." explained Leo.  
  
"I wasn't hurt physically." Phoebe replied.  
  
"But, you can try to heal her anyway" asked Prue not wanting to give up.  
  
"It's useless, there is no need to heal me", said Phoebe getting up, obviously annoyed.  
  
"You know I wonder if you really want to remember?" said Prue getting mad.  
  
"Prue!" Piper protested, "How could you say that?"  
  
"I'm sorry Piper", said Prue, "and you too Phoebe, it's just so frustrating", she sighed, "I was so afraid that you wouldn't be here today. I don't want to lose you again."  
  
"I said I would be here and I always do what I said", answered Phoebe.  
  
"Well, you didn't used me to that", said Prue with a weak smile.  
  
"So I wasn't a reliable sister?" commented Phoebe returning the smile, "I guess living in the Underworld made me more reliable. You can't expect me to be the same person I was 2 years ago, I am a stranger to you too."  
  
"We have changed too Phoebe", said Piper, "but we are still sisters."  
  
"That demon kept you in the Underworld for the last 2 years", asked Prue feeling the anger rising again.  
  
"That demon have a name Prue, its Cole", answered Phoebe, "and he did not keep me prisoner, I have always been free."  
  
"Trapped in the Underworld!" Prue snorted.  
  
Before anyone can answer Cole shimmer in the room. "Did I miss something?" he asked sensing the tension.  
  
"Yeah your death", Prue muttered a little to loud.  
  
Cole laugh before answering "Well, I am not easy to kill even for the Charmed One."  
  
"The what?" asked Phoebe confuse, while Leo and the sisters looked at each other, scared.  
  
"The Charmed One, 3 sisters, are the most powerful witches, they vanquish a lot of warlocks and demons the last 4 years which pissed of the Triad. Your sisters are the Charmed One."  
  
"The last four years", repeated Phoebe, "but you met Paige 2 years ago Is that mean " she wasn't able to finish her phrase.  
  
"Yes Phoebe, you were one of the Charmed One", answered Piper.  
  
"Wow, I don't know what to answer to that." She said.  
  
Phoebe was surprise. She felt weak suddenly and she would have fall if Cole hadn't catch her.  
  
"Here, you better sit down baby." He said with concern, leading her to a chair.  
  
"Phoebe are you ok", asked Prue worried.  
  
"Yeah, I am just surprise and I didn't really eat today too", she added giving a shy smile to Cole. Cole shrugged then shimmers.  
  
Piper came closer to Phoebe and took her hand. "Honey, that's not a thing to do, you are so thin."  
  
"I was too scare about our meeting, I couldn't eat anything."  
  
"I couldn't eat either." Added Prue.  
  
Only a few minutes past before Cole came back with a sandwich. Phoebe gives a part to Prue saying she wouldn't take no as an answer. Prue hesitates a moment then smiles and sit down next to Phoebe to eat. Leo and Paige, still on the couch, were talking together in a low voice looking at Cole and Phoebe alternatively. Cole noticing that stare at them with a mocking smile.  
  
"If you have a question whitelighter you better ask it aloud." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Well I have a question", answered Leo, "As her whitelighter I am suppose to sense Phoebe, but I can't. Do you have an explanation?"  
  
"She is under magical protection."  
  
"Why did you want to protect her against her whitelighter?" asked Prue sarcastically.  
  
"She is protected against any magical radar, good or evil", said Cole.  
  
"Nothing can give that kind of protection." Protested Leo.  
  
Cole smiles and motion to Phoebe to come closer to them. Phoebe complies and Cole delicately pulls the chain that she was wearing, outside her clothes to reveal a little pendant.  
  
"One of the amulet parts" Leo and the sisters exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"If it's the power of only a part, no wonder you want the entire amulet." Paige commented.  
  
"I am not after the amulet." Said Cole.  
  
"Yeah right." Said Prue giving him a dirty look.  
  
"I am after what their meant to protect." Cole added laughing at the dumbfounded face Leo and the Charmed One made. "You have really little knowledge about the amulet story."  
  
  
  
That was a long chapter for me. I hope you liked it. The next present time chapter (7th) will be the following of this one. But before I'm sure you want to know why Paige had her power before she met the sisters, you will find that out in a couple of day. I have really appreciated all the review so please please continue.  
  
Lost Witch 


	7. Chapter 6: Past time manor

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Past time  
  
The demon turns around frustrated and spotting the Book in Paige's hands, he throws an energy ball at her. Piper waves her hands and the energy ball freezes in mid-air. Prue rapidly send it back to the demon that burst into flames.  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Paige, stupefied.  
  
"A demon of course." Answered Prue.  
  
"You are a witch!" exclaimed Piper, speaking at the same time.  
  
"Demons! Witches!" repeated Paige, confusion all over her face, "I don't know what sick game you are playing but I am so out of here", she added handing the Book to Piper.  
  
"You got a witch power, how could you don't know that you are a witch?" asked Prue bewildered.  
  
"Paige, wait", said Piper holding her back, "we need to talk about what happened, why don't we all get back to the kitchen and try to make sense of that.  
  
"Ok", finally agreed Paige, following Prue and Piper in the kitchen.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid Paige", started Piper, "Prue and I are witches, good witches, we use our power to save innocents.  
  
"Piper can freeze time and I can move things with my mind, like you, but our power seems to work differently", continued Prue.  
  
"How long have you had your power Paige?" asked Piper.  
  
Paige hesitated a while then decided to trust the sisters. "Only a couple of weeks, I was late for work one morning and I couldn't find my car keys so I was getting frustrated and I said aloud "where are those damn keys" and a second later they were on my hand. I was pretty freaked out at first, but finally it's kind of useful since I lose or forget things on a regular basis. But that doesn't mean I am a witch, does it?"  
  
Prue opens the Book of shadow and put it in front of Paige. "This is a spell, did you read something that look this like before you receive your power?"  
  
"No, I never read anything like that", answered Paige after she takes a long look at the spell, "why do you ask?"  
  
"It's how we got our power, 2 years ago" said Piper sadly, "our other sister Phoebe found the book in the attic and she read the spell."  
  
"Before your car keys, nothing strange and inexplicable never happen?" asked Prue.  
  
"No, I was a normal person." Answered Paige.  
  
"I don't get it, something or someone must have unbind your power but why?" said Prue puzzled.  
  
"Unbind?" repeated Paige.  
  
"Yeah, you see our grand mother bound our power when we were children and Phoebe unbind them when she read this spell." Explained Piper.  
  
"That's it, all you have to do is ask you parents, one of them had to be a witch!" said Prue.  
  
"Well, there's a major problem, my parents died in a car accident years ago." Answered Paige.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry", said Piper, "do you have other relative?"  
  
"Yeah", answered Paige, "but you know I was adopted so they are not my biological parents."  
  
"Well that's change everything, maybe we should ask Leo." Said Piper.  
  
"Good idea!" said Prue, "LEO."  
  
"Demon", scream Paige seeing Leo orbing.  
  
"No, it's not a demon, its Leo our whitelighter," explained Piper, "he is sort of our guardian angel." She added seeing Paige puzzled look.  
  
"Leo, this is Paige, she is a witch, well she found out she had power a couple of weeks ago but she didn't knew that she was a witch, and she didn't knew about demon either." Said Prue.  
  
"It's strange, I will go ask the Elders." He said orbing out.  
  
Piper and Prue gave Paige an overlook of what Elders and whitelighters were while waiting for Leo's return. He didn't take long before he came back.  
  
"Well, the Elders are puzzled too. They didn't know about her but now she appears on their witch radar. They are trying to sort things out. They assigned me to be her whiteligther since you found her." Leo told them before turning to Paige. "Can you show me your power?"  
  
"No problem", answered Paige looking around, "Coffee pot" she called. The coffee pot orbed to our hand leaving Leo and the sisters dumfounded.  
  
"I thought orbing was exclusively a whitelighter power." Said Piper.  
  
"It is", confirmed Leo, "It can only mean that Paige is half whitelighter."  
  
"Wow, first you said I am a witch, and now you said I am half whitelighter, but they are dead people and I can assure you that I would know if I was half dead." Exploded Paige.  
  
"Of course you are not", answered Leo, "very few whitelighter got children, we are not suppose to fall in love but it happens sometimes", he added looking at Piper, "for what I know those children are normal human, they don't get any power  
  
"Then why Paige have power?" asked Piper.  
  
"Probably because she is the daughter of a witch and a whitelighter, I better go and update the Elders now", added Leo orbing out.  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update, I am already working on the next chapter but I will be very busy this week so I don't know when I will finish it; it's an important chapter and I want to take the time to make it right. Thanks for the review again everyone, you are great.  
  
Lost Witch 


	8. Chapter 7: Present time

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
Chapter 7: Present time  
  
The tension was tangible in the room. Prue was speechless for once, Piper and Paige were looking at each other apprehensively, and Leo couldn't decide if he was furious or alarmed that the demon knew more than the Elders about the amulet. Phoebe still confused about all she had just found out was welcoming the diversion but wondering what Cole had behind his head. Cole clearly amused, sat in an armchair and wait for the next move.  
  
"And what did the amulets are meant to protect", Leo finally asked what everyone wanted to know.  
  
"Rings", Cole answered, "magical rings" he added removing his ring and lending it to Leo.  
  
Leo takes the ring hesitantly and observes it carefully; it was a pure golden ring very simple and very ancient. Looking at the inside Leo remarks that something was engraved. He frowns giving Cole an intrigued look.  
  
"It's a line from a spell." Cole simply answered.  
  
"It's very ancient, how do you got it?" asked Prue examining the ring with an expert eye.  
  
"It's a part of my heritage, I received the ring when my mother died, decades ago." Cole answered not giving more details. He was really enjoying the situation.  
  
Leo was not. He was usually the one who knows, the one who tells the story and this new role was anything but appealing. He wished that one of the sisters would take the lead and questioned Cole but obviously they were letting him the honour. Clearly embarrassed he takes a deep breath before asking, "Are you planning of enlightening us?"  
  
"How could I refused, being asked so nicely", Cole answered with a mocking smile "you better sit comfortably", he added, waiting for them to sit down. Piper, Leo and Paige sit on the couch while Prue sits next to Phoebe on the loveseat.  
  
"I didn't give much attention to the ring for years", Cole started, " I knew it was in the family for a very long time but it never occurs to me that the ring was special until I found another one after killing a demon that had the bad idea of betraying me. The second ring was identical to mine except for the writing. It got me intrigued. I looked in all the magical books I had without finding anything so I started looking all over the world for very old magical books and over the years I collected quite a few and found out most of the rings story".  
  
Leo and the Charmed one grow impatient as Cole pauses the story, stands up and walks to the mini-bar to serve himself a drink.  
  
"They are twelve rings and each of them contain a different line of a ancient spell." Cole continued as he sits back.  
  
"Twelve! But the Elders said they are only six pieces of amulets?" Interrupted Paige.  
  
Cole glares at her before continuing his story ignoring her question. "The rings were made approximately in the middle of the first millennium but the spell is even more ancient. From what the legend says, the rings and the amulet had been made especially to hide and protect the spell by the Angel of Destiny. He is beyond every power that you may have heard about, Elders and Triad included. He is not evil or good, he just IS."  
  
"Like Death" offered Prue looking at Cole who nodded in approval.  
  
"The rings and the amulet can't be destroyed by anything. They were engraving by magic and only magical people can see the writing. Six rings were given to six powerful demons and the others to 6 powerful witches of the coven of Voltana. The witches received also a piece of amulet to shield them against magical radar. The twelve ring's holder were instructed to give the ring to their first born child before they died and to make them swear to do the same. Most of the people who were involve then, good or evil, forgot everything, thank to the Angel of Destiny I guess, the few that remember keep quiet for the rest of their life but wrote the legend in their family book of magic."  
  
"What the spell is for?" asked Leo curious.  
  
"That's what I want to know", answered Cole smiling at their surprised look, "I found absolutely nothing about the spell itself, total mystery.  
  
"Why do you want it then?" asked Prue bewildered.  
  
"It's a great challenge beside I am curious", he answered, then seeing Prue doubtful look he explained "the Angel of Destiny almost never intervene in the course of life so why did he took all this trouble to protect that spell, when it was in his power to simply destroyed it."  
  
"Good question!" agreed Prue.  
  
"And the amulet itself worth it." Remarked Paige.  
  
"The amulet is meant to work separately, having the whole amulet will not give me anything more." Answered Cole.  
  
Leo was puzzled, if the story was true it explain why the Elders knew next to nothing about the amulet, but can he believe a demon to tell the truth. And why would Cole share his information with them.  
  
"Why did you told us the story?" asked Piper wondering the same thing.  
  
"Because I have a proposition for you." Announced Cole.  
  
"What kind of proposition?" Asked Prue frowning.  
  
"An association", replied Cole.  
  
"We don't 'associate' with demon." Paige shot back.  
  
"Never heard of listening to the offer before refusing?" Cole asked sarcastically. "I already possess 5 of the demon rings and I have a pretty good idea of where is the last one." Cole informed them, "I have also steal 2 rings and one amulet from the witches. It's just a matter of time before I have them all. Now I am sure you precious Elders will be very interested to find out about the spell. If you work with me to find the remaining rings and amulets, they will have the information, if you're not, well I'm sure the Triad will be interested."  
  
"You don't know what the spell do, for all we know it could destroy this world!" said Leo alarmed.  
  
"I'm not taking a final decision before I find out what the spell is for, but if you are not working with me, whatever I do with the spell is not of your concern." Warned Cole.  
  
"What's in it for you", asked Leo.  
  
"Are you kidding?" answered Cole, "no you are not", he added seeing Leo face. "If I know where is the last demon ring's, why didn't I have it by now? Because even with my power and the power of the Charmed One it will not be a piece of cake."  
  
Prue was perplexed; she didn't know what to think about Cole proposition. She looked at Phoebe trying to read her but her little sister wasn't showing any emotion.  
  
"Well think about it", said Cole looking Prue in the eyes, "it means working with your sister, it's your chance to get close to her again."  
  
"We need time to talk about that, we will let you know our answer when we are done," Prue finally decided. "We are going home now", she added taking Paige hand, closing the discussion. The four of them orb out.  
  
Phoebe gets off the loveseat and walks slowly toward Cole with a strange smile.  
  
"What's your plan?" she asked sitting on his lap.  
  
"You heard me", he said.  
  
"That's why I'm asking", she said leaning to kiss him.  
  
"Everything I told them was the truth", Cole protested.  
  
"Yeah, you just didn't told them all the truth, she said, "you don't trust them do you?"  
  
"You are the only one I trust." Cole said pulling her in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. I hope you like the story so far. Thanks to all the reviewers. The next chapter will be all about Cole and Phoebe and how they find out she is a witch.  
  
Note to Charmed_fan:) Thank you for letting me knows. I have made the correction on my computer and will re-upload the chapters this week.  
  
Lost Witch 


	9. Chapter 8: Past time Underworld

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
Chapter 8: Past time  
  
It was the middle of the night and Phoebe opened her eyes. She turned around and looked at Cole sound asleep next to her. She moved closer to him; still asleep Cole smiled, put his arm around her and pulled her even closer. Phoebe rested her head against his chest smiling as she remember their first week; every time she moved in the bed, Cole startled and woke up. Good thing he had got over that because she moves a lot in her sleep! Things have slowly changed between them, physical attraction, lust had grown to something deeper. Not that they have talk about it! Cole was so much better with showing than talking. She closed her eyes and fell asleep at the reassuring sound of Cole heartbeats.  
  
A couple of hour later Cole wakes up at the smell of fresh coffee. He tenses for a second then remember, they were in a hotel suite. He had work to do in the real world and had decided to take Phoebe with him. They got in a real date the last night: restaurant, movie and dancing. He couldn't deny that he had a really good time. He had lust for a lot of woman in his life but the attraction always faded rapidly. Phoebe was different; she was beautiful, smart, funny and the sexiest woman he ever met. After 2 months his lust for her was even stronger than the first day. He smiled pensively as he realised how much he appreciated having her around. He opens his eyes and looks at Phoebe, coming back in the room with a tray.  
  
"Breakfast time", she said handing him the tray while she climb back on the bed.  
  
Holding the tray in one hand, Cole leans towards Phoebe and starts to kiss her neck, caressing her with his free hand.  
  
"Cole", she protested trying to push him back, "It's the first time I can bring you breakfast in bed."  
  
"What?" he asked playfully, "Can't I choose what I want for breakfast?"  
  
Phoebe smiles taking a toast from the tray and putting it in Cole's mouth. "Well I'm not in the menu, mister."  
  
"Too bad", Cole commented laughing. He takes a look at the tray and adds more seriously, "hey that's look yummy, and you really order everything I like!"  
  
"Yeah", Phoebe answered grinning, " you are always the one who take care of the food, so I thought I'd surprise you for once."  
  
" Well, I appreciate it", said Cole eating a croissant, "I don't think someone ever order food for me."  
  
"Hey, it's not all for you." Remarked Phoebe taking a croissant and pouring herself a glass of fresh orange juice. "Are we going back to the Underworld this morning?" asked Phoebe after a while.  
  
"No, I have someone to see for launch. I though we could go to a restaurant tonight before going back", Cole said.  
  
"Great", she answered, "In the meantime I'll go and buy some books and maybe that beautiful dress we saw yesterday, for our dinner." She added smiling suggestively.  
  
"The sexy red one?" said Cole interested. "I will make a lot of jealous men."  
  
"Are you finish with that?" asked Phoebe taking the tray from Cole lap and leaning over him to put it on the floor.  
  
"I'm finish with the food, but I'm still hungry", whispered Cole putting his hands around her waist and pulling her on top of him. This time Phoebe didn't try to push him back.  
  
Phoebe came back in the suite in the middle of the afternoon, she was pretty happy with her shopping. Cole wasn't back yet so she went in the room to put her bags on the bed. Suddenly she heard Cole voice in the other room, not thinking she walks through the door to great him. But Cole is not alone. He is fighting another demon who manages to throw him against the wall. Hearing someone coming the demon turn around and see Phoebe. He throws an energy ball at her.  
  
"No", screamed Cole launching an energy ball at the demon.  
  
Phoebe sees the energy ball coming towards her and the next second she find herself hovering close to the ceiling. "Oh!" she started, but before she can add anything she fall and land on the floor. "Ouch!" she whispered rubbing her buttock.  
  
Cole stared at her astonished then shaking his head he run towards her and help her gets up. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"How the hell did I do that?" she asked him utterly confused.  
  
"You are a witch!" he answered with a stern look.  
  
"No, I am not. Cole that's ridiculous, they are certainly another explanation." Phoebe protested stubbornly.  
  
"Phoebe, you levitate, that's a witch power, they are no other explanation.  
  
"But I don't want to be witch, I don't want to have that power." Stated Phoebe crying.  
  
"You would be dead if you didn't have that power." Cole said. He gasp as realisation hit him, he has been so close to loose her. He pulls her violently against him holding her tight. They stayed a while like that trying to process the news.  
  
Phoebe pulls back reluctantly, "are you mad?" she asked in a low voice.  
  
"I'm surprised", Cole answered, "that's the last thing I was expecting, but no I'm not mad".  
  
"Can you take me home then?" asked Phoebe hesitantly.  
  
"Wait, did you get your memory back?" questioned Cole confused.  
  
"No", answered Phoebe puzzled.  
  
"Then how can I take you home?" asked Cole still confused.  
  
"I meant your place, in the Underworld, it's the only home I know." Phoebe answered softly.  
  
"Yeah of course, we are going home", Said Cole his voice charged with emotions. He puts his arms around Phoebe and holds her shimmering them back to the Underworld.  
  
Phoebe takes a look around her, she makes a few step before turning around to face Cole. "You are really not mad? I have read enough of your books to know that demons hate witches."  
  
"I can never hate you", started Cole, he moves towards her and gently strokes her cheek. "I love you" he sighed, finally admitting it to himself. "I never thought I would say those words, hell I never thought I could fall in love, but you, you touched my hearth and you made me believe."  
  
"Cole", she said putting her hand around his neck, "I love you", she whispered as tears flood her eyes. "I love you so much." She rested in Cole arms for a while then she broke the contact softly and look at him in the eyes. "And the fact that I am a witch don't bother you?"  
  
"No, the more I think of it, the more I like the idea", he answered smiling at her doubtful look, "the Underworld is not a safe place, with magical power you can defend yourself."  
  
"Yeah, well I will not stand a long time against any demon with that power, I can't even land on my two feet.  
  
"You will have to practice your power, and trust me it can't be worst than learning to control energy ball." Cole said.  
  
"Do you think it's the only power I have?" asked Phoebe wondering.  
  
Cole shrugged not knowing "some witch have only one power and some got more", then thinking of something he walked to the library and came back with an old witch book. "Maybe we can find out, there is a spell in that book to reveal witch powers." He said flipping the book, "Here", he added giving the book to Phoebe.  
  
"Well what are you waiting, say the spell." Phoebe said trying to give him the book back.  
  
"I can't, the witch has to say the spell itself." Explained Cole "but first we need candles and a piece of paper."  
  
Phoebe looked at the spell carefully while Cole prepares everything. The spell was supposed to reveal the power that she had and the power that she will have in the future. She was a little afraid at the idea of reading her first spell. Cole looked at her with a reassuring smile. She returned the smile then taking a deep breath she read the spell aloud.  
  
"Did I do something wrong, nothing happened?" she asked unsure.  
  
"Unfold the paper." Cole told her.  
  
Phoebe hesitantly unfolds the paper and read, "Premonition, Levitation, Deflexion and Fireball, but this one is written in red."  
  
"Wow, you could say that you are a powerful witch, deflexion is one of the most redoubtable power." Commented Cole.  
  
"Is this a good thing."  
  
"Definitely, unless you want to use it against me of course." Cole answered smiling.  
  
"Never, I love you to much for that." She replied. "You know I'm exhausted, I didn't knew that magic take that much energy." She added walking to the couch.  
  
"You got through a lot of emotion too", said Cole, "I guess we better forget about the restaurant for tonight.  
  
"Oh Cole, we leave all our things in the hotel suite!" exclaimed Phoebe alarmed.  
  
"Don't worry I'll go and bring them back." Cole said before shimmering.  
  
Phoebe lies on the couch and smiles to no one, the day has brought his lot of surprise, and something told her that it was only the beginning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I finally finish that chapter, it took me a while because I've been sick last week. But now I'm feeling great and I have almost finish the next chapter. Keep reviewing please.  
  
Lost Witch 


	10. Chapter 9: Present time

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
Chapter 9: Present time  
  
"You are not really considering this 'association' Prue", asked Paige as soon as they orb in the living room.  
  
"I don't know, right now I just want my sister back." Answered Prue sadly. "Leo can you see what the Elders think about that story?" she added. Leo nod and orb out.  
  
"Piper, where are you going?" asked Paige bewildered, as her sister pick up her purse and walks towards the front door.  
  
"P3, I have a club to run, remember." Piper answered, she turns around and looks at her sisters, "We have to wait for Leo to come back anyway, and with a story like that it could take hours."  
  
Paige opens her mouth to reply but Prue was faster "Piper is right beside I need to make some sense of it before we talk. I have film to develop, I will be in the basement."  
  
"Was it 'Ignore Paige day' and no one told me?" Paige muttered to herself after her sister leaved.  
  
The next morning, Piper was preparing the breakfast when Paige comes in.  
  
"Is Leo back?" asked Paige serving herself a coffee.  
  
"Not yet," Piper answered, "I think we should accept." She added hesitantly.  
  
"What?" said Paige astonished. At the same moment Leo orbed next to Piper. "Piper thinks we should accept." She tells him.  
  
"I don't think we have another choice?" Declared Prue as she comes in. "If we refuse, we can say good bye to Phoebe for good."  
  
"If you accept, you will help a demon get his hand on a potentially dangerous spell." Warned Leo.  
  
"Better reason to stay close to him! Prue shot back. "He will get the spell anyway."  
  
"He said himself that the last demon ring will be hard to get, without our help he might never success." Commented Paige.  
  
"We can't be sure of that, beside he wont be alone, Phoebe will help him and she might get kill." Said Piper.  
  
"The only chance we have to save Phoebe is to accept the proposition. We need to earn her trust and help her remember." Insisted Prue.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to work with a demon." Sighed Paige.  
  
"We're going to save our sister," corrected Prue smiling.  
  
"You better stay out of this Leo", suggested Piper, "we know you are not allow to work with demon and I don't want the Elders to be mad at you.  
  
"It's quite the opposite", said Leo slightly embarrassed, "the Elders thought you would accept and they want me to stay with you, in fact you are my only charges until this is solved."  
  
"What, Leo, why didn't you told us?" exclaimed Piper.  
  
"I wasn't allow", protested Leo, "the Elders wanted you to take the decision."  
  
"All right", said Prue taking the lead, "I will astral project to the hotel suite and give them our answer."  
  
"Don't you want me to orb you?" asked Paige.  
  
"No, I want to go alone and have a little conversation with 'Cole' declared Prue.  
  
She goes in the living room, sit on the couch and astral project. She appears in the hotel suite and call Phoebe's name. No answer. A little alarm she opens the room door and sighs with relief seeing clothes and personal things in there. They weren't gone for good. She closes the door and decides to leave them a note. She was looking for a paper when she hears voices behind the suite door. A moment later Phoebe and Cole enter in the room.  
  
"Prue!" called Phoebe "what are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to leave you a note", answered Prue, "in fact I came to give you our answer."  
  
"So", asked Cole closing the door, "are you accepting my deal?"  
  
"We are" answered Prue, "but with some conditions."  
  
"What condition?" asked Cole frowning.  
  
"First you wont hurt the witches." Stated Prue.  
  
"No problems." Agreed Cole refraining a smile.  
  
"No killing of innocent either." Added Prue.  
  
"Only kill the baddies, I've got it" answered Cole amused.  
  
"And I want to see your books about the legend."  
  
"You wont understand," remarked Cole with a mocking smile, "they are not in English."  
  
"Try me!" Prue retorted with confidence.  
  
Cole nod and shimmers to the Underworld. He rapidly found the books he wanted and shimmers back in the hotel suite. He put two old books in Prue hands.  
  
"Have fun!" he told her. "Any more condition?"  
  
"No, but I want to warn you," she said looking him in the eye, "you hurt one of my sisters and I swear I will find the way to vanquish you, even if it's the last think I do. Understood?"  
  
"Loud and clear." Replied Cole, "now if you have finish, you better go take a look a those books because I have found the next witch.  
  
"Already!" said Prue surprised.  
  
"Yep, she is living in a little village call Moon Creek in Florida, there's only one Motel, so be there tomorrow afternoon, Florida time of course." Cole instructed her.  
  
"All right," agreed Prue, "we will be there." With that she returned to her real body in the manor.  
  
"Arg! I can't believe it." Exploded Prue as she get up of the couch, startling Piper who was getting upstairs and haven't notice that her sister was back in her body.  
  
"What? Did something happen to Phoebe?" she asked alarmed.  
  
"That bastard, arrogant demon found the next witch, we are meeting them tomorrow afternoon, in Florida." Prue explained.  
  
"So fast?" protested Piper as she turned around and get back in the living room. "We couldn't find a damn thing about those witches and he already find the next one!"  
  
"Well apparently his sources are better." Prue answered impatiently, "But if he thinks that he will take the decision alone and that we will follow, he got a big surprise coming!"  
  
Piper repressed a smile as she understood the reason of her sister outburst. Prue was use to be their leader, the one who took the decision and having Cole, a demon, trying to take the lead was going hard on her ego. Tomorrow promise to be an interesting day. Suddenly Piper notices the old books on the couch.  
  
"Where is that come from?" she asked, intrigued.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Prue cooling off, "I was forgetting about that, those are Cole's books about the legend. I thought it was a good idea to have a personal look at the story. Maybe he didn't tell us everything."  
  
"Yeah, maybe." Said Piper doubtful, "but it will take you forever to find the right page."  
  
"I don't think so." Answered Prue with a smile, "do you know where is Paige?"  
  
"In the kitchen."  
  
Prue took the books with her and went to the kitchen. She places the books on the table and asked Paige for the amulet. Holding the amulet she put her hands over one of the book and use her telekinesis, the page start flipping to finally stop around the middle of the book. She did the same with the other book.  
  
"Great idea." Admitted Piper. "Now you just have to translate it before tomorrow."  
  
"Why tomorrow?" Questioned Paige.  
  
"Because our 'associate' has already find the next witch and he has decide that we are meeting tomorrow afternoon. So if you don't mind, I have a text to translate." Prue explained as she stack the 2 opens book on her arms and storm out of the kitchen.  
  
"Ouch!" Commented Paige, "Guess she don't like his initiatives."  
  
"Nope! Piper answered. "Well, that's not all, I still have a club to run. You want to come with me Paige?"  
  
"Yeah sure, that's a good idea." Paige answered as she followed Piper.  
  
When they came back home later that night, they found Prue on the couch in the living room watching a movie. She seemed in better mood.  
  
"Do you already finish the translation?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yep, I didn't learned anything new but at least it confirmed Cole's story." Prue answered still watching the TV.  
  
"That's 'Kill it before it die'" remarked Piper, "It's Phoebe favourite's movie." She added for Paige.  
  
"Is it good? I have never seen it." Asked Paige.  
  
"Well, then you have to watch it", exclaimed Prue making a place for Paige next to her, "I think Phoebe had force us to watch that movie at least 30 times."  
  
"Yeah, at least", laughed Piper as she sit with her sisters, "I never thought I would say that", she added more seriously, "but I hope someday she will make us watch that movie again."  
  
"She will Piper", answered Prue confidently, "she will."  
  
***********************************************************************  
I have made up the name Moon Creek in Florida so don't look for it. In the next chapter Prue and Piper learn that Paige is their half-sister.  
  
Lost Witch 


	11. Chapter 10: Past time manor

Character: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.  
  
Chapter 10: Past time  
  
Piper was working in the kitchen when Leo orbs back.  
  
"So did the Elders find out more about Paige?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Not yet, of course", repeated Piper, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
"Piper, this is really not the time", Leo cut her in a low voice, "A whitelighter and a witch got a child behind there back, the Elders are absolutely pissed of, and ME being the one who told Them the news, really doesn't help."  
  
"Well good for them! If They weren't so stuck up with their stupid rules."  
  
"PIPER", Leo interrupted her again, "this is really not helping our case."  
  
Before Piper could answer anything Prue and Paige enter the kitchen.  
  
"Something new?" asked Prue.  
  
"Not yet", answered Leo, "the Elders have question all the present whitelighters, but no one is her father, so they are now looking at the dead whitelighters."  
  
"What do you mean dead whitelighter? Whitelighter are already dead, aren't they?" Questioned Paige, puzzled.  
  
"Well, yes to become a whitelighter, we have to died in our human life, but when we become whitelighter, we sort of got alive again, but differently, whitelighter are almost indestructible, the only thing that can kill us is darklighter poison, and there is no coming back after this", explained Leo.  
  
"Oh!" said Paige impressed. "So they think that my father have been killed by a darklighter, but what about my mother?"  
  
"They are looking in that direction too", answered Leo, "but it's not easy, there is a lot of witch that can be your mother."  
  
"Why are They assuming that the whitelighter is her father?" asked Prue, "I mean we know that there is woman whitelighter too."  
  
"They don't think that a whitelighter would have been able to hide her pregnancy." Explained Leo. "They are calling", he added before orbing away.  
  
"You think they have find out who are my parents?" asked Paige.  
  
"Let's hope." Said Piper pensively as a strange feeling envelops her.  
  
This time it doesn't took so long before Leo came back.  
  
"So, did they find out?" Paige asked, as soon as she saw Leo.  
  
"Yes, They know who you are", announced Leo after a moment of hesitation.  
  
"Leo?" started Piper as she remarked the embarrassed look of the whitelighter.  
  
"The Elders want you to go in the attic", said Leo avoiding Piper's eyes "Now", he added seeing that she was about to talk.  
  
Intrigued, Prue, Piper and Paige proceeded to the attic followed by Leo. As soon as they were in the attic, Piper turned to Leo and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Ok we are in the attic, now spill it", she said.  
  
"Piper, I am not allow to", answered Leo embarrassed.  
  
"What do you mean, you are not allow?" asked Piper, getting mad.  
  
"The Elders are sending someone to tell you everything, she should be here any minute now." Leo tried to calm her.  
  
"Her?" questioned Prue.  
  
"Well, darling last time I check I was still a 'her'." Answered a voice behind them.  
  
"GRAM!" Prue and Piper exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Your Gram is a whitelighter too", said Paige surprised.  
  
"Not quite darling, I got too much temper for Them." Answered Penny with a smile.  
  
"But, Prue told me that you were dead?" Protested Paige.  
  
"Indeed, I am dead, I am a ghost." Stated Penny  
  
"A ghost now, I am talking to a ghost", Paige mumbled as she started pacing, "first witches and demons, then whitelighters and now a ghost, what's next? Vampires I guess? The day is just getting crazier and crazier!"  
  
"Gram, why did they send you?" asked Prue.  
  
"Well, they thought I would be the best person to told you, considering that they didn't want to let Patty do it." Penny said.  
  
Prue and Piper stayed speechless as Penny's words sink into their mind. They were completely astonished. Paige stopped pacing and looks at the tree women not understanding.  
  
"What? Who is Patty? She asked impatiently.  
  
"Patty is my daughter and Prue, Piper and Phoebe's mother. And she is also your mother." Explained Penny.  
  
"What?" started Paige, but she couldn't finish. This was too much to absorb. Prue and Piper were her sisters, no half sister; she corrected herself, since her father was a whitelighter. There were so many questions that she wanted to ask but she was just staying there with her mouth open, like she had forget how to speak.  
  
"Why didn't we knew?" asked Prue retrieving her voice.  
  
"Well, you know that Patty fall in love with Sam, her whitelighter, after your father leave. And you also know that this is against the rules, so when Patty find out that she was pregnant, they got afraid of the Elders reactions and they thought that the best solution was to give the baby for adoption after binding her power. I use a memory spell on you two to erase all memory about Patty's pregnancy."  
  
"Why didn't They let mom come with you?" asked Piper.  
  
"They are pretty mad at her for the moment" remarked Penny. "But of course They are not that mad about the outcome of the situation", she added sarcastically.  
  
"What do you mean, Gram?" asked Piper.  
  
" Well, with Phoebe strange disappearance you lost the Power of Tree but now with Paige, you have it back. You are the Charmed One Again."  
  
"The Charmed One?" Paige managed to repeat in a weak voice.  
  
"Yes darling, the most powerful witches in the world." Said Penny.  
  
This time it was really too much for Paige, everything got black around her and she collapse.  
  
**********************************************************************  
Well this is it. I hope you like it. Sorry I didn't post for so long but don't worry I have every intention to finish this story. Now I need your input for something, which sister should have a problem accepting Paige and the fact that they are Charmed again? I can't decide so please review and give me your opinion.  
  
Lost Witch 


	12. Chapter 11: Present time

**Character:**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.

**Little note about powers: **

In my story Paige powers are not exactly the same as we can see in the show. She can call for an object and it will orb in her hand. She needs to see the object (like the Book of Shadow in a previous chapter), or to have touched it (like with her car key's). She can't move object, like Prue telekinesis, just make the object orb in her hand. It's still a very good power, but not as powerful as Prue powers. About Prue, I don't remember if she was able to come back with something when she returned to her real body after astral projecting, but well if not then let's say that her power has evolved. And about Cole, in the beginning of season 3 (my favourite) we saw him use a lot of powers then later he seemed to have only shimmering and energy ball, I didn't like that so here Cole can also set something in fire, not a fire ball like Phoebe but like in the first episode of season 3 when he put the demonic judge in fire, or create a fire wall and he can also manipulate object (not telekinesis) like when he switch the books at the library in the episode of the same season.

Chapter 11: Present time

It was the next day, early in the afternoon; the Charmed One and Leo were walking in the main street of the little village of Moon Creek in Florida. They were heading for the Motel to meet Phoebe and Cole. Piper was a little nervous; she glanced at Prue, hoping that her big sister could keep her temper. She was afraid that Cole took Phoebe away before they could earn her trust. Finally they arrived to the Motel, only one room was occupied so they quickly find themselves knocking on the room door. Cole opens the door and let them in the room. Phoebe was sitting on the bed a laptop open in front of her.

"Hi!" she greeted them, "you are right on time, and I'm almost finished."

"Finished what?" asked Piper surprised.

"Looking for info on Mrs Buchanan on the internet." She explained.

"That's the witch." Added Cole.

"But why looking on the Internet?" asked Paige, "why not asking questions in the neighbourhood?"

"I did that too, yesterday and this morning." Answered Phoebe smiling, "It's my part of the job, Cole locates the witch and I find every possible information about her."

"So what did you find, Phoebe?" Asked Piper.

"Well, Mrs Buchanan is 53 years old and she is a widow. Her husband has been killed last year by a rubber; they got home late at night after a business party and they surprised the rubber breaking in the house, the rubber escaped but Mr Buchanan tried to stop him and the rubber shot him. The police had never found the rubber and since then Mrs Buchanan is absolutely paranoid; she thinks that the robber didn't got what he wanted and that he will come back. She had installed a sophisticated alarm system and she doesn't let anyone in her house. She refuses to receive any visitor even her old friends from the village. Her only passion is her garden, she passed all day long taking care of her flowers, she even won some prize for the best garden in Florida and the local newspaper has published some photos." Phoebe told them.

"Well, I guess knocking on her door and asking for the amulet is out of question." Commented Paige.

"Definitely!" said Phoebe laughing; "beside I am not even sure that she knows about magic, nothing strange or inexplicable ever happen around her, like it's usually the case for witches."

"Do you have an idea where she kept the ring and the amulet?" Asked Leo.

"I don't think she is wearing the amulet, at least not all the time; she wasn't wearing it on the newspaper." Answered Phoebe. "And she don't have a safe at the bank so they must be somewhere in the house."

"A very well protected house", reminded Paige.

"The alarm system is not a problem." Cole said, " we can go now, we shimmer and orb inside the house and I take care of the alarm system. The house is not that big so we should be able to find them quickly."

"And if the witch comes inside?" asked Prue, "You have agree not to hurt her, remember?"

"One of you has the power to freeze, isn't it? Asked Cole.

"Yeah", answered Piper, "but there is one little problem, good witch don't freeze!"

"I didn't knew that", said Cole interested, "but we are not even sure if she actually got some power."

"That doesn't matter, power or not she is still a good witch so she won't freeze." Stated Piper.

"Do you have a better idea?" asked Cole getting annoyed.

"Maybe I have." Said Prue. "501 magazine has a special about garden coming out in a few months, if she is so passionate about her garden she should know about it, so I can call her and ask to take some photos of her garden for the magazine. That way I can make sure that she stays outside and you will be free to look for the ring and the amulet."

"That's a great idea." Exclaimed Paige.

"Yeah, if she accepts", said Cole doubtful.

"It's worth a try", answered Prue, "and if she refuse then we will go with your plan."

"Fine!" conceded Cole.

Prue made the phone call and after some persuading words, she closed her cell phone and shot a triumphant smile to Cole.

"I have an appointment for 10 o'clock tomorrow morning." She announced.

"Great!" muttered Cole with a fake smile, "now we are losing a day."

"Not really, I don't need the laptop anymore, so you can continue your research for the next one." Remarked Phoebe giving him a pleading look.

"What? You are finding the witches with a computer? Exclaimed Piper totally confused. And she wasn't the only one. "Maybe we should buy a computer for The Elders so they can give us useful information for a change", she added sarcastically.

"Piper!" protested Leo. He knew that Piper wasn't really fond of The Elders but making fun of Them in front of a demon was a bit too much. Looking at Cole, he saw this one smiling amused of the situation. "Are you really finding the witch with a computer?" he asked him.

Cole pondered the question for a few second before answering. "I am using genealogy database to follow the witch's family tree and locate the last living descendant."

"But don't you need to know the name of the first witches to do that?" asked Prue.

"I do, I have the Coven of Voltana Book of Magic?" answered Cole smiling.

"You certainly forgot to show me that book." Replied Prue frowning.

"There is absolutely nothing about the ring or the amulet in that book, but of course they have the name of all the witches of the Coven." Said Cole.

"I still want to see that book for myself." Answered Prue impatiently.

"Out of question", answered Cole, "unless you are lending me your Book of Shadow in exchange, of course."

"You have agreed to this condition!" said Prue furious.

"No, I did agree to show you the books about the legend and you have them. There is nothing about the legend in that book." Stated Cole firmly.

"That's what you're saying!" protested Prue.

"What about my word?" asked Phoebe before Cole could answer, "I am using that book and I can assure you that Cole is telling the truth."

Prue sighed, not knowing what to do. She didn't knew if she could believe her sister or not, after all she was working with a demon, but if she wanted to earn her trust calling her a liar was not a good idea.

"All right, I will take your word." She finally said. "We will meet you here tomorrow morning at 9h30". With that she walked to Paige and they orbed away.

"See you tomorrow then?" offered Piper smiling uneasily to Phoebe who smiles back at her. Leo put his arm around Piper waist and wave to Phoebe and Cole before orbing.

"You could have show her the book instead of pissing her off, you know", remarked Phoebe slapping Cole on the shoulder playfully.

"That wouldn't have been so funny", answered Cole grinning, "beside that wasn't part of our agreement, she could have demand to see all my books next time."

"Or she could have seen that you were telling the truth about this book!" said Phoebe with a smile as she put her arm around his neck. "Let's go eat something, I'm hungry», she added.

"It's the middle of the afternoon!" protested Cole.

"Well, my stomach is still in London time!" answered Phoebe laughing.

The next morning when Piper and Leo orbed at the motel Cole was drinking a coffee outside the room.

"Where is Phoebe? Asked Piper peeking inside by the open door.

"In the bathroom, she should be ready soon now." Cole answered.

"Some things never change." Muttered Piper smiling to herself.

"Any chance in your research? Asked Leo.

"No, actually I got sidetrack." Cole answered looking at Phoebe who had finally emerged from the bathroom and was walking toward them.

"Don't take a girl to Paris if you want a quick lunch!" Phoebe said, smiling to Piper and Leo. "Where are Prue and Paige?" she added looking around.

"Prue decided it would be more convincing if she arrives with a car, so they went to rent one. Paige will orb here when it's safe to go." Explained Leo.

"Good." Said Cole going back in the room.

"Did you really got to Paris yesterday?" Piper asked Phoebe as they follow Cole inside.

"Yeah, I wanted French food so Cole took me to Paris." Phoebe answered simply.

"Leo and I got there a week-end for our honeymoon last year, it's a beautiful city." Said Piper.

"It's one of my favorite's." Added Phoebe.

After a little time Paige orbed in the room.

"Ok they are in the garden we can go." She said before orbing away.

Leo, Piper, Cole and Phoebe followed her and everyone appears in Mrs Buchanan hall. Cole quickly located the alarm system and waved is hand over the control, switching it to off. They split and started to search the house. It's Phoebe that finally found the safe behind a mirror in the master bedroom.

"How are we going to open it?" Asked Piper in a low voice.

"The same way I took care of the alarm system." Answered Cole as he waved his hand over the safe.

The door opened and they found a metal box in the safe. Cole took the box and put it in a table below and process to remove everything inside. Paige quickly saw the amulet but it took a couple of minute before Leo found the ring.

"Good!" said Cole, "Give it to me."

"They are calling." Leo said, "I will meet you back at the Motel." He added before orbing with the ring.

"What? Where did he go?" growled Cole furious.

"The Elders called him, he didn't have any choice." Answered Piper nervously.

"The hell with that, he took the ring on purpose and you know it." Cole snapped.

"Look it's not a good place to argue, we better get back to the Motel and wait for Leo to return, maybe he have a good explanation for that." Said Paige.

"Yeah right!" Cole snorted but still he took the metal box and put it back in the safe.

When Leo finally orbed back at the Motel, he found Cole, Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Prue, who had just arrived,

"Give me the ring now?" Ordered Cole in a low voice.

"I don't have it." Answered Leo.

"WHAT?" everyone asked.

"The Elders want to keep it as guarantee that you are not trying to double-cross us." Stated Leo calmly.

Cole starts pacing in the room obviously trying to keep his temper.

"I don't see a problem with that Cole, there is nothing we can do with only one ring, unless you are indeed trying to double-cross us." Remarked Prue trying to hide a smile.

Cole stopped pacing to give Prue a dirty look. "I am not the one who is not playing fair here, now you better go, I'll contact you when I find the next witch."

Following Cole advice Leo and Paige orbed out with Prue and Piper. At the manor Prue didn't hide her smile anymore.

"Good job Leo! But you could have told us your plan before" she said.

"I didn't knew, the Elders called me when I found the ring and They asked me to orb with it." Answered Leo.

"Well, I would feel safer if Phoebe was with us, I don't like the idea of her alone with him tonight. He is pretty mad." Sighed Piper.

"He won't hurt her." Said Paige, "I don't know why but she is safe with him."

- - - -

Well, I haven't update in a very long time, long story short, I had lost the notebook with all my notes about this story and a few other that I was planning to write. I found it back recently trapped behind a drawer so now I am all set to write the end of this. If you are reading this please let me a review, I need to know if people are still interested in this story. Thanks.

Lost Witch


	13. Chapter 12: Past time Underworld

**Character:**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.

Chapter 12: Past time

Cole and Phoebe were standing in front of each other in the main room. Suddenly Cole raises his hand and throw an energy ball in Phoebe's direction, Phoebe jumps and levitates to avoid the energy ball before landing on her two feet stable but exhausted.

"No more training for me today" she stated walking to the couch. Since she got her power, a week ago, Cole has decided to train her. At first she had problems controlling her power, she levitated too fast or to late and landing, well falling was a better word for what she was doing, but finally she was controlling her power pretty well and landing was not a problem anymore. But she was worn out, Cole was a very exigent trainer, they were training long hours every day not only to control her levitation but he was teaching her how to fight. Luckily they found out that she was a natural fighter, she had probably taken some fighter class or martial art class, but of course she didn't remember.

"Not already! Phoebe we just started." Protested Cole.

"No Cole, we didn't just started, we've been training for hours. I am tired and I need a break."

"If a demon attacks he won't give you a break because you're tired!" Cole replied sarcastically.

"Do you think it will be better if a demon attacks and I am exhausted because I trained too much?" She snaps. "Cole, " she continued softly after a few seconds, "I want to keep on training, but you have to slow down because I cannot keep your beat, I am a human not a demon."

"So I am asking you too much." Cole said as he sits down next to her on the couch. "I am sorry, I just don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me for that, I am not mad at you." Phoebe answered smiling.

"You don't understand", he said gently taking her face into his hands and locking eyes with her, " I never felt anything like that. All my life, I never cared for anybody but myself. But now the simple thought that something can happen to you is driving me crazy."

"You never cared for anybody, not even your father when you were a child?" she asked taken aback.

"I don't remember him, he died when I was young, 2 or 3 years old I think."

"You don't know exactly when he died?"

"No. Actually I don't remember a lot about my childhood. I know I lived a couple of years in the real world, mostly because I have been told that. I remember more clearly my years in the demonic school."

"And what about your mother, is she still alive?"

"No, she died around 50 years ago."

"50 years ago?" repeated Phoebe surprised, "how old are you exactly?"

"115 year old."

"Wow!" said Phoebe, " you don't look more than 30."

"Is my age bothering you?" asked Cole suddenly worried.

"No, I am just surprised," said Phoebe kissing him, "and I realise that I know so little about you."

"I am not used to talk about myself. I wouldn't know where to start." Said Cole. "If you want to know something, you will have to ask me."

"Ok," said Phoebe, "how about you tell me how you got that protective amulet?" she asked playing with the amulet piece that Cole had given to her the night they found out that she was a witch.

"By pure luck." Said Cole with a little smile. "I had only worked for the Triad for a few years then, I was still fighting hard to make my name, to show my value. A coven of witches had found a magical wand and they were using it against demons. The Triad wanted the wand so they sent a group of demons, including me, to kill the witches and steal the wand. In the battle I saw one of the witches rush to a secret staircase with something in her hand followed by a demon. Thinking that it was the wand I followed them. When I reached the basement I saw the demon forming an energy ball and getting ready to throw it to the witch who was busy opening a secret safe, then the witch turned around and saw us, she grabbed the amulet and point it toward the other demon. Some sort of electric bolt came out of the amulet and hit the demon in the chest. The witch then turns the amulet toward me but surprisingly nothing happened. Before I could do anything an energy ball hit the witch and she turned into flames. The other demon had released the energy ball before dying. When the fire stopped I saw the amulet unharmed on the floor. I was intrigued so I took it, and the little metal box that she had put on the safe. I had no idea what all of this was but somehow I knew it was something important so I put the amulet in the box and hide it."

"I thought you said the amulet will protect me against magical radar, not that it was a weapon?" Ask Phoebe confounded.

"It does both, it's a really powerful amulet." Answered Cole. "After finding the amulet I tried to find information about it. I went back at the demonic school to consult their magical books but there was nothing about that particular amulet. I was surprised since the school possessed 3 of the 4 most powerful books of dark magic. The other one being kept by the Triad, it took me a little more time to get access to it but there again I found nothing about the amulet."

"That's really strange," said Phoebe, "but in the end you did find something about the amulet right?"

"Not for a very long time." Said Cole. "I was really intrigued by the amulet so I start to spent my free time looking for old magical books. Like you can see, I have acquired quite a few over the years. If the amulet was keeping its secret, I quickly found out the value of those books: the knowledge of the Underworld, of ancient spell or magical artefact. A knowledge that is forgotten by this generation who judge demons by the force of their powers, oblivious to the fact that knowledge is power. Once I understood that, making my name became easier. If I kept researching new books for their knowledge, I had almost forgotten about the amulet. Actually when I started to research information about the ring I inherited from my mother I had no idea that there was a link between the rings and the amulet."

Phoebe came closer and rested her head on Cole shoulder while he told her the legend of the 12 rings. "So you have 2 of the 12 rings in your possession now." She said when he stopped talking.

"No I have 3 of them," corrected Cole, "when I found out that amulet was related to the rings I checked the little metal box and I found a ring in there."

"So what are you planning to do," asked Phoebe, "you want to try and collect all the rings?"

"Yes that's what I want to do."

"But how? There is no information about who have those rings."

"Somehow I feel that it's something that I have to do but I know it will not be an easy quest. These last few weeks I have checked a couple of demons but so far I haven't find anything, and I can't just go and checked every powerful demons of the Underworld, soon they will become suspicious. I have to come up with a better strategy"

"Can't you find out in your books who were the most powerful demons living 1000 years ago?" Phoebe asked thoughtfully, "I have seen many about demonic history, unfortunately they are not in English.

"Yes, most of my books are in Latin," said Cole smiling, "but you have a very good idea here, that way I can narrow down the number of potential demons."

"Can we go to the real world?" asked Phoebe getting up.

"Right now?" asked Cole, surprised by her sudden change of subject.

"On second thought, that could wait tomorrow." She said letting herself back on the couch, "all my body is hurting."

"Sorry," said Cole sheepishly, "maybe I can redeem myself with a hot bath and a massage."

"That would be great." Answered Phoebe.

"And we can go to the real world tomorrow, although you haven't told me why you want to go there?"

"I think it's about time I learn Latin so I want to buy some book to teach me. Then I will be able to understand your books and help you in your quest."

Cole frowns slightly, "I am used to work solo. I don't have good memories of the few time I did team up with another demon."

"But I am not another demon, I am the woman you love and you know you can trust me don't you?" Asked Phoebe apprehensively.

"Yes, I know I can trust you." Said Cole after a little hesitation. "I wouldn't have told you everything I know about the rings if I didn't think that I could trust you. But you have to understand that trust isn't something that comes to me naturally; not trusting, doubting people is like a reflex for me. Trust is a human thing not a demon thing, and I have more experience at being a demon than a human."

"We'll work on that human side of yours in between my training session, that way if you are too hard on me, I'll be able to get even." Offered Phoebe with a mischievous smile.

"Deal," Said Cole laughing. "But you will be very busy with training, teaching me and learning Latin."

"Does that mean that you will let me help you with your quest?" She asked ecstatic.

"If you manage to learn Latin then you can help me with the research," he said smiling, "but I am not taking you with me when I go battle demons and that's not open for discussion."

"Good!" Said Phoebe hugging him hard, "now haven't you said something about a hot bath?"

Cole gets up and walks to the bathroom to prepare the relaxing bath. Phoebe follows him slowly, a little smile on her face, if Cole thinks that she was going to stay home quietly while he goes against demons, he was in for a big surprise.

- - - -

I think my chapters are getting longer now aren't they? I am aiming to post a new chapter every week, now I don't know how long I will be able to do that but at least I will try. There will be 25 chapters in this story so with this one being chapter 12, I can say that I have almost half of the story done! Thank you so much for the review and keep giving me idea for Piper or Prue being unhappy with Paige being their sister please, one more chapter before I have to make the choice.

Lost Witch


	14. Chapter 13: Present time

**Character:**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.

Chapter 13: Present time

10 days had past since the event in Florida and not a word from Cole and Phoebe yet. At the manor the tension was terrible, the sisters were barely talking to each other. Piper was reaching her breaking point, she was mad at Leo for listening to The Elders and was sure that Cole would never let Phoebe contact them again after that. Leo and Paige argued that Cole needed the ring so he would need to contact them but she simply refused to hear them. Even Prue was starting to think that taking the ring from Cole was not a so good idea after all.

It was Friday in the middle if the afternoon, Prue was reading a magazine in the sunroom and Piper was in the kitchen making coffee when someone rings at the door.

"I will get it." Said Prue as she got up to answer the door, "Phoebe!" she exclaimed seeing her sister standing in the doorway.

"Hi Prue!" answered Phoebe moving in.

"We have located the next witch." Said Cole following Phoebe inside.

"It's not too soon!" said Prue, her anger for Cole rising again now that she was sure that her little sister was ok.

"What Prue? Did you miss me that much?" Cole asked sarcastically.

Prue rolled her eyes and didn't bother to answer him "Piper" she called "Phoebe is here".

Piper immediately came from the kitchen. Phoebe smiled and waved at her. Piper waved back restraining herself from running to Phoebe and hugging her. Cole didn't seem mad anymore Piper noticed, relieved, although Phoebe was looking a little pale which alarmed her.

"We have located the next witch." Cole Repeated for Piper. "She was living just outside San Francisco until last month when she had an accident and hurt her head badly. She is in a coma since then and the doctor don't think she will make it. They are looking for members of her family but haven't found anyone so far. Her house is empty for now so we can go whenever you want."

"Paige should be back form work in about one hour so we can go as soon as she is here." said Prue.

"Perfect." Answered Cole.

"Come and sit down", offered Piper, " I just made a pot of coffee so I will go in the kitchen and get it. Prue can you help me please." She added.

Cole and Phoebe sat down in the living room while Prue followed Piper in the kitchen.

"Since when do you need help with the coffee?" asked Prue surprised.

"I don't. I wanted to talk to you and to Leo." Explained Piper as she called for her husband. "Phoebe and Cole are here." She told him as soon as he appeared.

"Oh, is he still mad? Asked Leo apprehensively.

"He doesn't seem to, he didn't even talk about the ring which surprise me, I was waiting for at least a warning." Answered Prue perplexed.

"Well you two make sure he doesn't get mad anymore!" Piper said impatiently. "I mean it Leo, no more interference from The Elders. And Prue you stop provoking him."

"I am not provoking him." Prue weakly tried to protested.

"Have you noticed how pale and quiet Phoebe is"? Asked Piper calming down.

"Yeah I noticed that, I was hoping I was wrong." Admitted Prue. "I swear if he have hurt her, I will vanquish his sorry ass." She added getting mad again.

"We better not let them alone any longer" said Piper giving Prue the coffer tray while she takes another one with homemade cookies and cakes. Leo followed them in the leaving room.

"Oh that looks so yummy!" Said Phoebe grabbing a chocolate chips cookie from the plate.

"It's your all time favourites." Said Piper smiling proudly. "I am glad you still like them."

"Oh I definitely do." Smiled Phoebe as she took a second cookie.

After drinking coffee and eating cakes and cookies while exchanging banality, the conversation dried out quickly. Phoebe was looking tired again and Cole was keeping his eyes on her all the time, like he was afraid of what she could say thought Prue suspicious. Piper tired of the silence and worried about Phoebe health decides to freeze the room so she could talk to Phoebe without Cole listening. At the same time, Leo wanting to break the silence starts to ask Cole more information about the new witch. When Leo stopped mid-sentence, Phoebe raises her head and looks at him surprised.

"Why did you do that?" she asked looking at Piper dumbfounded.

"I am more interested to know why Whitelighter aren't immune to freezing like good witches?" Said Cole.

"You are not frozen?" Asked Piper stunned.

"No." Said Cole trying to hold his smile, "Apparently I am immune."

Piper waved her hand to unfreeze Leo, "Why aren't you immune to freezing?" she asked frustrated.

Luckily for Leo, Paige arrived at that time, sparing him the need to answer. Prue and Piper quickly got Paige up to date and soon the 4 sisters, Cole and Leo shimmered or orbed in the witch house just outside San Francisco. Since the house was small, kitchen, living room and 2 bedrooms on the same floor, they decided to explore every room together. They found nothing in the living room or the kitchen so they moved to the main bedroom. The room was nicely decorated with old furniture. Piper smiles seeing an old mirror like they had in their attic. They had been looking in the room for a few minutes when Phoebe decided to check the wardrobe. As soon as she touched the doorknob, the door flew open and 2 teenagers stormed out running to the room door and knocking Phoebe over on the way. Everything happened so fast that nobody had the time to react. Phoebe losing her balance fell backward hurting the mirror that broke in a terrible noise. A piece of the mirror fell over Phoebe stabbing her in the back.

"Phoebe NO!" Screamed Cole shimmering next to her.

"Leo!" Called Prue, "what are you waiting, you have to heal her."

"She wasn't attack by evil." Said Leo not knowing what to do.

"Please do something!" Asked Piper shivering.

"She is going to die if you don't heal her Leo! " insisted Prue.

Looking at Phoebe and seeing all the blood she had already lost, he knew she would never make it to the hospital. "Screw the rules." he thought, he was not going to let her die. Bending next to Phoebe he removes the mirror piece from her back then raises his hand healing her. When he is done, he helps Phoebe taking a sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Cole sitting beside her so she can rest against him.

"Exhausted." She answered in a low voice, closing her eyes.

"Why is she reacting that way Leo?" Asked Prue worried.

"I don't know." Answered Leo puzzled.

"It's not his fault." Said Phoebe opening her eyes, "I got the flu last week and I am still recovering."

"I shouldn't have listen to you." Said Cole, "I knew you needed more time to recover fully."

"It's not your fault either." Said Phoebe putting her hand on his knee and pressing softly, "I over estimate my forces." Tired she closed her eyes again and rests her head on Cole.

"You need to get in bed now and rest." Said Cole taking her in his arms as he stood up. "We will come back when she is fully recovered." He added looking at the sisters.

"Wait!" Said Piper, "Please let her stay at the Manor with us, just for tonight." She asked with pleading eyes. "She can sleep in her old room."

Cole looked from Piper to Phoebe hesitating. "Ok but just for tonight." He finally agreed. He shimmered back to the Manor follow by Leo and the sisters. "Where is the room?" he asked.

"Follow me." Said Prue leading them upstairs followed by Piper and Leo.

Prue and Piper prepared the bed quickly then Cole puts an already asleep Phoebe between the sheets. After a few minutes Cole lets them together and gets back downstairs. Paige, who is sitting on the couch pensively, raises her head when she hears his step.

"How is she?" She asked him.

"Asleep." He answered.

"Good. She really needs to rest." Paige answered. She sighed softly finally feeling calmer. She was going through a lot of emotions since seeing Phoebe fell on the mirror. Up to that moment she had realised that she wasn't considering Phoebe like her sister, she was a stranger who was Prue and Piper's sister. But she was her sister too, and a sister that she wanted to get to know.

"Paige." Called Leo.

"What?" She asked. Lost in her thought she hadn't realised that Leo had come back in the living room too.

"We are going back to the witch house to find the ring." Repeated Cole a little annoyed, "Are you coming?"

She might as well go decided Paige quickly rising up. Following them she orbed back to the bedroom. She shivered a little at the sight of the broken mirror. Leo looking at the mirror too, moves his hands toward it and the mirror glows for a minute repairing itself.

"Better let the place like we found it." He explained.

They discover a safety box in one of the drawers. Cole uses his magic to open it and he quickly finds the ring and the piece of amulet. Pocketing the ring, he throws the amulet at Paige. After putting the closed safety box back in the drawer, they left the house. Paige and Leo orbed back to the Manor while Cole shimmered back to his place in the Underworld.

- - -

Sorry for not updating last week, I have been sick with the flu for the whole week. I think Phoebe didn't appreciate that I made her have the flu in my story and she sent it my way lol. I have some good news: I have 2 more chapters already written! The bad news you ask, well chapter 14 isn't one of them. What happened is after writing chapter 12; I was so inspired that I wrote chapter 16 and 20, both being past time Underworld. Keep the review coming, it's really helping me to know that someone is there reading and waiting for more.

Lost Witch


	15. Chapter 14: Past time manor

**Character:**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.

Chapter 14: Past time

When Paige opened her eyes she was laying on a bed in a room that wasn't hers. Puzzled she looked around wondering where she could be, before getting up and walking out of the room. She heard voices downstairs, voices that she recognised as the 2 women that she met earlier today, Prue and Piper Halliwell. Remembering that leads her to remember everything and she sat down midway in the stairs trying to make some sense out of this craziness. Maybe all of this was only a bad dream she thought hopefully. She was going to continue her way downstairs when the voices got closer.

"No Prue, I am not staying here to discuss this anymore. You can take care of your newfound sister alone." Said Piper angrily as she stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Prue sighed heavily a little frustrated by Piper's reaction. She turned to the stairs, intending to go check on Paige and she saw her sitting on a stair.

"Paige," she said embarrassed, "how long have you been there?"

"A few minutes." Answered Paige blushing. "Piper was mad because of me right?"

"Not really because of you, " said Prue coming to sit with Paige, "She is mad at the Elders."

"She certainly don't seem happy with her 'newfound sister' either." Said Paige trying very hard to not cry. Piper had been so nice to her before discovering that she was her half-sister. If Paige was still unsettled about her being magical, she was definitely happy to have found her birth family and she was sad that at least one of her sister was not happy with the news.

"She will come around." Said Prue reassuring, "Piper always needs a little time to accept changes in her life. And like I said, it's not really about you, Piper has issues with the Elders and also with her own guilt, and having the Elders cheering up because with you they have their precious Charmed One back was just the last straw for her."

"Prue?" Paige started hesitantly, "what really happened to Phoebe?"

"We don't know what happened to her," answered Prue, "and that's why it so hard for us.

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked Paige confused.

"I guess I better explain everything from the start," said Prue, "then maybe you will understand why Piper is reacting that way." Prue took a deep breath before continuing, "Piper and Leo are in love together and as you can imagine the Elders are not happy with this at all. 2 months ago Piper had gone with Leo when the Elders called him."

"She went up there to Elderland or whatever that is called?" asked Paige taken aback.

"Yes she did. She spent one day there and it didn't go too well, the Elders told them to break up or we will be assigned a new whitelighter and Leo will be forbidden to ever come back here."

"But they have changed their mind right since Leo is still here?"

"No they haven't, but they had bigger problems because Phoebe disappeared while Piper was Up there. You see what looks like one day for Piper was actually a full month here, apparently something about time moving differently Up there. So one day, around 2 weeks after Piper and Leo were gone, Phoebe left home in the middle of the afternoon saying that she was going to study with her friend Cassie. I got to bed early that night and only noticed the next morning that Phoebe wasn't in her bed. With all the demons and warlocks attacking us, we have a rule about always calling home if we don't come back for the night but Phoebe was often forgetting that rule so I thought that was the case again. I called her cell phone but only got her voice mail, left her a message to call me back right away. At noon, she still hadn't called back so I decided to call Cassie who told me that Phoebe didn't slept there, she left at 6pm right after getting a phone call. Nobody saw her after that. The police didn't find anything, the phone call was from a payphone and the cell phone company weren't able to locate her cell phone. The police, except from our friend Darryl who knows that we are witches, thought that Phoebe had just decided to left town without telling anyone so they weren't spending a lot of time on the case. I called for Leo but he didn't hear me. I tried to astral project to her, I tried many spells to find her and I tried to scry for her but nothing worked. When Leo and Piper came back 2 weeks later, I thought that Leo or the Elders would be able to sense her but yet again it didn't work. It's like she just vanished. Piper was devastated, she spent many nights trying to scry for Phoebe, she cast spell after spell. That's probably how you got your power; she cast a spell to awaken a sister's power just in case Phoebe had somehow lost her power. But everything she tried, everything we tried it just didn't work. "

"It's terrible." Said Paige softly, "When my parents died in a car accident, I thought it was the most horrible thing that could happen but at least I knew what had happened to them."

"Yes not knowing is the hardest part, and it's even harder for Piper who blames herself because she wasn't there."

"But it wouldn't have changed anything if she had been there."

"I know that, and deep down Piper knows that too." Said Prue with a sad smile. "Today when I found you two in the kitchen, she seemed more relaxed than she has been in weeks and I was so happy, I thought that she was making step in the right direction. She has been under a lot of stress lately and she is not dealing with it very well. She is letting anger clouding her judgement. I am really worried for Piper, I don't know what can happen to her if she continues like that."

"She will be alright," said Paige in a reassuring voice, "you said yourself that she needs a little time to adjust."

"I know. It's just that we have learned in the last 2 years that magic doesn't always give us that little time. But I am sorry, here I am bothering you with my problems, that's really not my style." Said Prue getting up.

"Oh you are not bothering me at all." Protested Paige getting up too and following Prue downstairs. "I see how hard it is for you too and if you ever need to talk to someone remember that I am here."

"Thanks Paige!" Said Prue turning around to give Paige a big hug. "And for the record, I am happy with my 'newfound sister'." Breaking the hug Prue walked to the desk and wrote something on a paper. "That's our phone number and my cell phone number, now give me yours so we can keep in contact. And I mean it Paige, we have lost too many years already."

Paige wrote down her phone numbers and handed it to Prue. She knew that Prue wanted to go find Piper so she excused herself and left the manor. It was too late to go back to work so she went back to her apartment and quickly fell asleep, the events of the day having worn her out. The next few days she barely had the time to talk with Prue on the phone once. Her boss unhappy with her unexpected absence was keeping her very busy with work. Friday evening she got a phone call from Prue telling her to come to the manor as fast as she could.

"Ok what happened?" Asked Paige as soon as Prue opened the door.

"It's Piper, she is transforming into a Fury."

"Huh!" Said Paige confused, "I don't think seeing me here will help Piper."

"What? Asked Prue puzzled for a second, "Oh no you don't understand, Piper is not acting like a fury, she will literally become one. For the last 2 days Piper has been on the warpath, she was going through the Book of Shadow summoning demons to question them about Phoebe and vanquishing them because they don't have any answers. The last demon that she summoned was soon followed by 3 Furies, they wanted the demon but Piper wouldn't let it go so one of the Furies attacked Piper and she blew smoke into her mouth. Furies are magical beings that kill evildoer by blowing smoke into their mouth but when the person is good it transforms them into a Fury. Leo has talked to the Elders and the only way to stop Piper is to make her deal with her anger."

"OMG that's crazy!" exclaimed Paige, "so how can we make Piper deal with her anger."

"That's where I think you can help," said Prue, "right now she is focusing all her anger on you and that's why she can't deal with it because she has really no reason to be mad at you. So we need to make her realise that and express the real reason of her anger."

"Ok let's do it then."

Paige and Prue made their way to the attic where Leo was with Piper. As soon as Piper saw Paige she growled with anger.

"What is she doing here?" she asked. She tried to take a step toward Paige but was stop by an invisible barrier.

"It's a crystal cage." Explained Prue seeing the confused look of Paige. "It's to stop her from going away." And turning to Piper she added, "Paige is here to help you."

"I don't need her help." Spat Piper.

"She is our sister Piper."

"NO, no Phoebe is our sister!" screamed Piper.

"Yes Phoebe is your sister but I am your sister too." Said Paige.

"NO!" screamed Piper again.

"Why are you mad at me Piper?"

For the first time Piper didn't answered, instead she turned her back at Paige.

"Is it because I am here and Phoebe isn't? Paige asked.

"Don't talk about her." Said Piper not looking at Paige.

"I am not responsible for Phoebe's disappearance." Continued Paige.

"I know." Said Piper. She turned around and they could see the tears in her eyes.

"And you are not responsible either Piper." Said Prue.

"Yes I am. She needed me and I wasn't there." Cried Piper.

" It would have happened the same way if you had been here Piper, there were nothing you could have done."

"Why? Because the almighty Prue wasn't able to do something so of course I wouldn't have been able to either?" Piper screamed getting angry again.

"So it's me that you are really angry at? Because I wasn't able to protect Phoebe?" Asked Prue hurt.

"No." Said Piper crying again, "I know you did everything you could."

"Then who are you really mad at Piper?" asked Paige.

"Nobody." Answered Piper through her cries. "It's nobody's fault."

"That's not true, you are mad at somebody." Said Paige again.

"NO!" screamed Piper.

"You are lying!" sated Paige.

"NO!"

"Yes you are." Said Paige in a calm voice, "You are mad at Phoebe right?"

"YES, Yes I am mad at Phoebe." Cried Piper, " She had no right to disappear like that. How dare she did this to me? I want her back, I need her back."

Dark smoke came out of Piper and vanished into the air. Relieved Prue and Leo removed the crystals and hugged Piper. Paige feeling uneasy decide to let them alone and walk toward the stairs.

"Paige!" called Piper.

"Yes." Said Paige turning around.

"Thanks." Answered Piper smiling at her through her tears.

"I just thought of something," said Prue, "maybe with the power of 3 we will be able to find Phoebe."

"Maybe." Said Leo, "But you are not the Charmed One yet. The root of the power of 3 is your bound as sisters so until you 3 have really bounded, you are just 3 powerful witches."

- - -

Well that's chapter 14. I know in the show, Paige, Piper and Phoebe were able to use the power of 3 right away but I have always thought that it wasn't making sense. Chapter 15 is almost ready and I am hoping to upload it by the end of the week.

Lost Witch


	16. Chapter 15: Present time

**Character:**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.

Chapter 15: Present time

Phoebe stirred in the bed slowly waking up. Rolling on herself she tried to reach for Cole's body, opening her eyes when she only found an empty space. She looked at the unfamiliar room, puzzled for a few seconds before remembering the last evening events. Scanning the room her eyes stopped at the sight of her bag pack on a chair and a smile came on her face when she thought of Cole's visit in the middle of the night. Unable to sleep, he had come to check up on her and to bring her clothes for the morning. Phoebe woke up and Cole had stayed with her until she had fallen back asleep. She went on with her observation of the room, so this was her old room she thought pensively. Suddenly she heard a little knock on the door and Prue half-opened the door.

"Oh good you are awake," she said pushing the door completely open.

"Yes, just since a few minutes. Said Phoebe stretching.

Prue looked at her baby sister smiling happily. Phoebe was home where she belonged. Seeing Phoebe looking around the room she asked her if anything in the room was ringing a bell.

"No." Answered Phoebe softly. "I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Phoebe." Protested Prue. "It's not your fault that you don't remember."

"I know." Said Phoebe, "but I also know that you were hoping that being in my room will help me get my memory back."

Prue smiled sheepishly, "I hope you are hungry," she said after a moment of silence, "Because Piper has been in the kitchen for the last hour working in a special breakfast in your honour."

"I am starving!" Said Phoebe grinning.

"So do I, so hurry up!" Ordered Prue, "the bathroom is the second door on the left."

15 minutes later, showered and dressed, Phoebe made her way to the kitchen. She was taken aback by all the work Piper went through to make this breakfast. The table was decorated; there were plates with huge pile of waffles and pancakes, and even a pot of fresh made orange juice. Prue, Paige and Leo were already at the table waiting for Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Said Piper with a huge smile. "Come and sit down." She added, picking waffles from a plate and placing them before Phoebe. "Strawberry and chocolate," she announced proudly, "it used to be your favourite."

"And it definitely still is." Stated Phoebe after taking a bite.

Happy, Piper started to serve the others. Blueberry pancakes for Prue, cinnamon ones for Leo, chocolate waffles for Paige and strawberry ones for herself.

"How are you feeling this morning Phoebe?" Asked Paige.

"Really better." Answered Phoebe. "The tiredness of the last few days is completely gone."

"That's normal," explained Leo, "a big part of the healing is to actually speed up your own recovery process so when I healed your wound, it speeded up your recovery from the flu too."

"Oh good!" Said Phoebe, " I so hate being sick."

"You've always hated that." Smiled Prue.

At this moment Cole shimmered in.

"Cole!" Phoebe greeted him happily. "Look at what Piper done! She made everyone favourites pancakes or waffles."

"I would of made some for you too if I had known you were joining us for breakfast." Said Piper disappointed to see him at the manor so early.

"Let me guess, poison pancakes?" asked Cole.

"Actually I was thinking of chocolate and poison pancakes, to sweeten the taste." Piper answered spontaneously.

Prue, Paige and Leo looked at Piper with wide opened eyes. They were completely stunned. Even Phoebe looked surprised. Piper cursed herself as soon as the words had escaped her mouth. She had warned Prue and Leo to behave in front of Cole and here she was joking about poisoning him. She looked at him preparing herself for the outcome but Cole took them by surprise as he started to laugh. A genuine laugh, not the sarcastic and cold laugh that he had served them until then.

"No you understand why I always come unannounced." He said smiling as he sat down next to Phoebe.

Relieved Piper gave him a plate with a variety of waffles and pancakes. For Paige and Prue the presence of Cole was ruining everything. Unable to hide her feelings any longer Paige quickly excused herself saying she needed to get to work. Prue was almost ready to do the same when Phoebe started to talk.

"So Prue is a photographer, Paige is a social worker but you Piper what are you doing?"

"She own P3 the best night club in town." Answered Prue proudly.

"You own a club! Really? Wow that's great!" Exclaimed Phoebe.

"You have to come and see it one night." Said Piper smiling. "After all you own a little part of the club, since Prue and you put the Manor in guarantee so the bank would loan me the money to open the club."

"Wow!" said Phoebe amazed, "if I own a little part of the club do I get free drinks?" she asked mischievously.

"Yes you do." Answered Piper laughing, happy that her sister hadn't changed too much.

"Can we go tonight?" asked Phoebe suddenly.

"You can come whenever you want." Said Piper.

"Cole?" asked Phoebe.

"You are supposed to be resting." Protested Cole.

"But I feel great! Leo's healing speed up my recovery process. And I will even take a nap this afternoon just to be safe." She said looking at Cole with puppy eyes.

"Ok fine." Said Cole smiling, "but we are leaving as soon as you start to be tired."

"Cool!" Exclaimed Phoebe getting up fast. "Now we need to go get one of my dresses."

"You have many dresses here in your room. And I will even let you look in my wardrobe and borrow one of mine if you want." Said Prue not wanting Phoebe to go away that soon.

"Ok I can check here first." Agreed Phoebe. "And if I don't find what I want, I can always go get one of mine later this afternoon.

"You have always found what you wanted in Prue's wardrobe Phoebe." Said Piper making her 2 sisters laughed.

"I will go check on a lead for the next ring. I will be back in a few hours." Said Cole shimmering out after hugging Phoebe briefly. Leo orbed out soon after that needing to update the Elders.

After the breakfast Prue and Phoebe helped Piper cleaning the kitchen before moving to Phoebe's room to check on her old wardrobe. They were having a lot of fun trying out dresses and chatting together happily. When Paige came back home just before lunch, she found her 3 sisters in Prue's room. Phoebe was wearing a black dress that Prue had bought a few weeks ago. She smiled happy to see her sisters so happy.

"I was sure you would find the perfect dress in Prue's wardrobe." Said Piper smiling.

"So do we have to dress for lunch now?" asked Paige entering the room.

"No," said Prue laughing, "Phoebe is coming to P3 tonight so she needed a dress."

"Oh no launch!" Gasped Piper, "I didn't see the time and I have nothing for lunch." She added making a beeline for the kitchen.

Prue and Paige followed Piper in the kitchen while Phoebe went in her room to put back her day clothes. When she entered the kitchen, Prue was setting the table while Paige was helping Piper with the food.

"Can I help you with something? She asked going near Piper.

"Huh!" Answered Piper uncomfortable, "have you learn to cook in the last 2 years."

"Hmmm, no." Phoebe answered a little embarrassed. "So I guess that means I wasn't good at cooking before?"

"Oh no!" Said Prue laughing, "you and I are total disasters in a kitchen."

After the lunch, Piper had to leave for the club for some last minute preparation and Prue went to 501 magazine to drop some photos. Paige and Phoebe sat in the living room chatting together. Phoebe was asking Paige questions about her past and how she met Prue and Piper. Paige was answering her questions gladly. After a certain time Phoebe went to her room to take a nap like she had promised Cole.

Cole and Leo both came back just before dinner. Paige made the dinner to let Piper rest a little. She was not a bad cook, although she wasn't as good as Piper, and everyone enjoyed the food. The presence of Cole was still annoying Paige but she was too happy to have finally bond with her new sister to let him spoiled the moment.

Later that evening they all arrived to P3. Phoebe loved the place at the first sight. She was sitting at the bar with Prue waiting for her drink when suddenly a man grabbed her and gave her a big hug.

"Phoebe Halliwell!" Said the man, "It's so good to see you."

Phoebe got out of the man arms and looked at him annoyed. "I don't think we know each other." She said trying to get away.

"Oh come on Phoebe, I know it's been more than 2 years now but don't tell me you have forgotten me." Said the man stopping her from leaving.

"Justin," said Prue, "You remember me? I am Prue, Phoebe's sister."

"Yes of course Prue." Said Justin.

"So I really know this man?" Asked Phoebe.

"Yes, you 2 dated for a little time a few weeks before you left town." Prue explained. "Phoebe has lost her memory, that's why she don't remember you." She added for Justin.

"That's not possible." Said Justin, "you can't have forgotten our time together, we used to have so much fun."

"If I don't remember my own sisters, I doubt I can remember you." Said Phoebe annoyed by the man arrogance. "Now if you will excuse me, my boyfriend is waiting for me.

Phoebe went back to her table with Prue. Grabbing Cole's hand she lead him to the dance floor. After a few dances the couple came back at the table. Prue and Paige had left but Piper had finally joined them letting her employees do the job alone for the rest of the night. They were chatting happily when Phoebe saw Justin walking toward their table looking at her.

"Oh no! Not him again!" She said clearly annoyed. She couldn't believe that she had ever dated that man.

"You have a problem?" asked Cole immediately.

"It's that man, I dated him in the past and he can't believe that I don't remember him. I told him I had a boyfriend but apparently he didn't get the clue." She explained, as Justin was getting closer.

"Let's make sure he gets it this time." Said Cole taking Phoebe in his arms and kissing her passionately.

Phoebe threw her hands around Cole's neck getting closer to him and answering his kiss with the same passion. They were letting no doubt to anyone seeing them of the nature of their relation. Piper made a face and looked away. Justin stopped walking frowning then turned his head to look behind him before walking right to the exit. Piper surprised by his reaction looked in the same direction and muttered angrily as she saw Prue looking at Cole and Phoebe disgust all over her face. Getting up Piper made her way to her sister and grabbed her arm, leading her to her office.

"Prue Halliwell, what were you thinking?" She asked furious.

"I didn't do anything." Tried to protest Prue.

"Oh please spare me the innocent act. I saw Justin looking at you. You made him come here."

"Ok I did." Admitted Prue. "I saw him when I went to 501 magazine this afternoon and I invited him to P3. Don't look at me that way Piper, I thought that maybe seeing an old flame would help Phoebe remember."

"And see the result." Said Piper looking at Prue with a stern look. "I can't believe you did something so stupid! We are finally getting closer to Phoebe and you could of ruin everything by making Cole angry."

"I know." Said Prue apologetically. "I didn't thought of anything except getting Phoebe back."

"But going against Cole is not the solution." Said Piper, she paused for a little while and finally asked apprehensively, "Have you look at his face when Phoebe was hurt yesterday?"

"No." Answered Prue slightly surprised. "I was looking at Phoebe."

"Well I did." Said Piper. "What I saw was genuine concern. I think he really cares for Phoebe." She added after a little hesitation.

"That's not possible Piper. He is a demon and demon don't care." Protested Prue immediately.

"I don't know how this is possible but I know what I saw." Said Piper stubbornly.

"That doesn't make any sense at all." Sighed Prue.

"No, it's the only thing that makes sense." Said Piper, "Why else would he had kept her alive for 2 years?"

Prue looked at Piper dumfounded, she had no answers for that question. "Even if he does care for her, which I am not convinced at all," she said finally, "it doesn't change anything, he is still a demon and we need to get him out of Phoebe's life."

Before Piper could answer the door open and Leo, Paige, Cole and Phoebe come into the office.

"There, I told you we would find them here." Said Leo.

"We wanted to say good night." Said Phoebe smiling to her sisters.

"You are going back to the manor?" asked Piper.

"No, tonight she is staying with me." Said Cole.

Prue was about to protested but Piper put a hand on her arm to stop her. She had seen the determination in Cole eyes and she knew he would not change his mind. "We will see you again when you have found the next witch I guess?" she asked with a small smile.

"Not exactly," said Cole returning the smile, "today's lead turned out to be the good one so how fast can you all get a few days off from work?"

"I don't have any assignments yet for next week and Piper is never working on Tuesday and Wednesday. Said Prue, "Paige?" she asked turning to her baby sister.

"Ok!" Said Paige with a sigh, "I guess I will have another family emergency Tuesday morning."

"Good." Said Cole, "So we will be here Tuesday morning."

"Piper can you give me my purse?" asked Phoebe.

Piper took Phoebe's purse from the drawer of her desk where she put it earlier to keep it safe while Phoebe was dancing. Turning around to give it to her sister, she hit Prue's arm and the purse slipped out of her hand and flew way above Phoebe's head. Phoebe instantly levitated to catch her purse to her sisters' surprise.

"You can levitate?" asked Piper her eyes wide open.

"What's the problem?" asked Leo confused by the sisters' reaction, "levitation is a witch powers."

"The problem is that Phoebe seems to have more than 3 powers." Explained Prue, "so far we have seen her use premonition, levitation, deflexion and fireball."

"Technically I am supposed to have premonition but I haven't got any in the last 2 years." Corrected Phoebe.

"You have fireball?" asked Leo astonished, "Why haven't you told me before that she had fireball?" he asked again this time looking at Piper and Prue.

"What's wrong with fireball?" asked Phoebe alarmed, "I know it's a rare power for a witch but it's still a witch powers."

"Yes it's a witch powers," answered Leo, "but you are not supposed to have it. You misused that power in a past life and the Elders took it away. Prue and Piper should have remember that since we dealt with that past life of you a couple of years ago"

"That's why it was written in red." Said Phoebe

"What?" Asked Leo confused. Piper, Paige and Prue were looking at Phoebe with the same confused look.

"When I realised that I was a witch, I used a spell to find out the powers I would have. Premonition, levitation and deflexion were written in black but fireball was in red. It must be because I wasn't suppose to develop that power." Phoebe explained.

"Yes you are probably right." Agreed Leo, "But that doesn't explain why you have that power."

"I think I know the answered to that question." Said Cole, "It's because Phoebe didn't got her powers the normal way.

- - -

So, you want to know how Phoebe got her powers? I am sure some of you were already curious as to why Phoebe already had all her power. Well you will find it soon in chapter 16. I will post it in the beginning of next week. See the review button down there? Click on it and tell my what you think of this chapter. Thanks and I hope you will keep enjoying the story.

Lost witch


	17. Chapter 16: Past time Underworld

**Character:**

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Cole/Belthazor and everyone else that you already seen in Charmed are not mine.

Chapter 16: Past time

Cole and Phoebe appear in shimmering lights in the middle of Cole's place in the Underworld.

"I knew it was too dangerous!" growled the half demon as soon as they appeared.

Phoebe a little short of breath didn't respond immediately, instead she turned around Cole slowly looking at him.

"What are you doing?" asked Cole frowning.

"Checking out your demonic form." Answered Phoebe matter-of-factly.

"Huh?" Said Cole confused as he takes a look at himself. "Oh no!" He muttered to himself, morphing back to his human form. He must had taken his demonic form by reflex while he rushed to save Phoebe from being smashed by the huge rock thrown at her by Galtor, a demon that was throwing rock instead of energy ball. He had always been very careful not to turn into his demon self in front of Phoebe, even if she had asked him many times, the last thing he wanted was to scare her away. "So what do you think of my demonic form?" he asked hesitantly.

"You look a lot better than I thought." Said Phoebe laughing.

"Huh?" Said Cole again; "if you think that I look good, than Galtor must have hit your head with one of his rocks."

"I didn't said that you look good," Corrected Phoebe, " but you were so adamant about not showing me your demonic form that I was picturing it a lot worse."

"Oh!" That was something that Cole hadn't considered. "So I didn't scare you?' He asked.

"No," she answered dumbfounded, "why would I be scared? It's still you even if you are in your demonic form right?"

"Yes, it's still me." He answered visibly relieved. Grabbing her hand he brought her close to him resting his head on her shoulder. "I wasn't sure you could understand that." He added softly.

"I love you Cole Turner." She whispered to his hear. "I am not going to disappear on you so easily."

"Unless you get yourself kill." Cole said remembering what happened before.

"It was an accident Cole. In the dark I didn't notice that the ceiling was so low in this part of the cavern, I thought I would be able to levitate. I made a mistake but it will not happen again."

"You can be sure that it will not happen again, because you will stay here in safety." Announced Cole firmly.

"We had that discussion before Cole," said Phoebe furious, "and you agreed that you couldn't make that decision for me."

"Yes and this was a mistake." Said Cole sharply. "Today it could have cost you your life and I am not willing to take that risk again."

"Cole!" She started.

"No Phoebe, no more discussion about that, you are staying here and that's it."

Phoebe hits the ground with her foot furiously. Cole had his stubborn face and she knew better than to keep arguing with him when he was in that state of mind. If only she had her other powers than she would be able to defend herself and Cole would be forced to change his mind she thought bitterly. Cole walks to his room and raises his hand on a spot on the wall revealing a secret niche. Taking a little metal box in the niche he put the 4th demons ring in it before putting it back in the hidden place. He looks back at the main room hesitantly, maybe he should let Phoebe calmed down before going back. She had quite a temper and he knew better than to try to reason with her when she was in that condition.

"Cole." She called a few minutes later.

"Yes." Answered Cole going back in the main room, hoping that she was calmer now.

"When will I have my other powers?" she asked.

Cole shrugged, "I have no idea, I don't know how witches develop their powers."

"That's so annoying." She complained frowning.

"Why the sudden interest?' asked Cole a little confused.

"Huh, well, I was just thinking if I had my other powers I would be able to defend myself and then you would reconsider your decision." She explained sheepishly.

Cole couldn't refrain a grin. "When you have something in your mind you don't give up easily don't you?"

"Nope." She answered smiling. "But that doesn't really help me since there is no way to know when I will get my other powers."

Happy to see her in a better mood, Cole offered to take her in the real world for dinner and some dancing. Phoebe happily agreed and the 2 spent a great time together ending the night in a luxurious hotel room. When they got back in the Underworld Cole had a message from one of the low level demons that was spying for him. After talking with the demon for a little while, Cole retrieves Phoebe in the room with a big grin on his face.

"You got information about another ring?" Guessed Phoebe.

"No," said Cole mysteriously, "but I got something that will make you very happy." He added handing her a parchment.

Phoebe takes the parchment and reads it then looks at Cole confusion all over her face. "That's a paper announcing a demonic auction!"

"Yes," said Cole grinning, "The demon brought it to me because there is a very old witch book that will be auctioned and he thought that I could be interested, but there is something more interesting in there."

"What?" Asked Phoebe, looking at the list of auctioned items. "I don't see anything that you could be interested apart from the book."

"It's not an item," said Cole, "it's the seller of the book that interest me. It's a warlock name Balar, I briefly worked with him once over 50 years ago. Now you know that warlock can steal a witch power by killing her, but they can only steal a power that the witch has already developed. However Balar has a very rare power, so rare that it's the only warlock alive to have this power. He can awake undeveloped powers."

"You mean he could awake my other powers?" asked Phoebe astonished.

"Exactly."

"Wow that would be so great," said Phoebe, " but how can we convince him to do it?"

"I have an idea." Said Cole after a slight hesitation. " But you will need to trust me completely."

"You know that I trust you completely." Answered Phoebe firmly.

"Balar knows that I have a vested interest in old book, so he will not be surprised if I make him an offer that he can't refuse before the auction. Like a witch with the power of deflexion." Said Cole.

So Cole entered in negotiations with Balar and 2 days later Phoebe laying down on the couch her hands tied up in her back and apparently unconscious heard Cole and Balar shimmered in the main room.

"So it's the witch." Stated Balar. "You are sure she has the power of deflexion?" He asked with a doubtful look.

"Yes." Answered Cole, " I told you every one in her family had that power for many generations."

"Ok." Said Balar, "If she has deflexion the book is yours."

Sitting down near Phoebe, Balar put his hand on her head. A faint glow envelope Phoebe for a short moment then disappears. Then Balar took his athame and raise it above Phoebe's heart.

"Not so fast," said Cole, "I want the book before."

"Only when I know for sure that she has the right power."

"I was not born yesterday," said Cole with a smirk, "I know how deflexion works and you are not taking that power until the book is in the room."

Balar sighs angrily but shimmers to go get the book. He shimmers back fast then putting the book at Phoebe's feet he warns Cole to stay away until he is done with the witch. He raises the athame again but before he can stab Phoebe with it, he is hit with an energy ball thrown by Cole killing him instantly.

Cole rushes to Phoebe and unties her hands. They look at each other grinning.

"It worked," she said ecstatic, "and we even got the book as a bonus."

"Yes, he was too close to you before, I couldn't send an energy ball without hitting you too, so I had to improvise." Explained Cole.

"I can't wait to try my new powers." Said Phoebe, getting up she tried to summon a fireball but only manage to create a tiny ball after a few minutes of concentration. "Ok I guess I will need a lot of training." She said grimacing.

"You weren't expecting to control your power immediately I hope." Asked Cole with a smile.

"Kind of." Phoebe reluctantly admitted. Sitting back on the couch she absently grabs the book and opens it. "OMG!" she said suddenly, staring at the book with awe.

"What?" Asked Cole alarmed.

"It's the Coven of Voltana Book of Magic." Phoebe said in a low voice.

- - - -

Ok so now I would really appreciate a reply for this chapter, well I appreciate every reply lol, but I really had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter, I wrote it all at once, it was like I was actually seeing the characters playing it and I just had to wrote it down. So please let me know if you like it. Next chapter? Well it might take a little while since I am going on a little trip, but don't worry I am really determined to finish this story. See you soon.

Lost witch


End file.
